<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breathe Deep For the Coma by alinalotus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247211">Breathe Deep For the Coma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinalotus/pseuds/alinalotus'>alinalotus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, No Bella, and the vamps like it too, human on vamp feelings, human on vamp smut (later on), main character is 17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinalotus/pseuds/alinalotus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalie departs the Cullens to attain her dream of motherhood. While she's gone, a new girl moves to Forks, bringing with her a past she's desperately trying to forget. Too bad Kelly's fallen in love with the very thing she's running from.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Angela Weber, Emmett Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Black/Leah Clearwater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> A revamp (if you'll permit the pun) of an old, like 10 years old, WIP fic. Bear with me. Point of views will vary. If they're unmarked, that is Kelly's POV. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't say my life had been exactly lonely. I suppose I'd never really craved companionship, not like most kids my age. An introvert, I guess, happier removed from my peers, politely detached. We had things in common, of course, TV shows and music and overbearing parents, and a few boys stuck out here and there, cute and fun, always good for dinner and a movie, but I didn't have many real friends. Or any, now that I thought about it. How depressing. </p><p>It wasn't until I'd lost everything that I knew what <em>true</em> loneliness was, that I'd realized how good a life I'd had, how much love I'd actually been showered with. Hindsight and all. That's how it usually went, wasn't it? Don't know what you have til it's gone, right? Thanks Joni, we get it. </p><p>But how could I have foreseen what my life- such as it was- would become? I was content, I was happy. I was an only child, and though I had the random, infrequent wishes for siblings, it was nice being the only child. I was lavished with more gifts, more attention, more opportunities than I would have been had there been other kids around. I was <em>lucky</em>. </p><p>My life was perfect, as close to it as was humanly possible. </p><p>Except for, you know. The whole massacre thing. </p><p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alice POV</strong>
</p><p>It was weird- nope, scratch that. It was <em>scary</em> to see Emmett like this. He hadn't cracked that adorable, boyish smile in months, and hadn't truly laughed in what must have been years, and it was starting to really irritate me. Not that time really mattered, what was a few decades here and there when you had forever before you? But we'd all been so used to Emmett's cheerfulness, to his blatant enthusiasm for life. He'd taken to being a vampire like none of us had, and here he was, competing with Edward for
Washington's Most Angsty. <em>So</em> annoying. </p><p>So, needless to say, my anger with Rosalie- unabated even now- was actually increasing by the second. So, why the unceasing long face for Em? Why hadn't any of us mentioned Rosalie's name in more than a hushed whisper for months? </p><p>Because Rosalie was selfish and hateful and ungrateful and- </p><p>Okay, not the most helpful explanation. Rosalie had always hated what we were, had always hated that Carlisle turned her. She could never actually hate Carlisle, of course, but resenting him was a different story. She was in love with her past, clung so clearly to the memories of her human life that even now, decades after she should have died, she couldn't let it go. Couldn't let the fact that she would never be a mother go. She wanted, more than anything, more than even true love, to have a baby. To conceive and carry and give birth and nurse and raise and love- and yeah, I kind of understood. I didn't remember my human life at all, not even a glimpse, so I didn't know if that's something I had been, or something I had wanted. This life, with my family, mattered more than anything else to me.  </p><p>But with Rose, well, nothing was good enough. She'd had decades with Emmett, and it just...didn't fit the bill anymore. So, she'd left. Up and left and promised Emmett she'd return "someday", return with answers, with hope, for a child of their own. The thing was, though, that Rosalie didn't realize what she had under her nose, not until it was gone. </p><p>And between us (and Edward, no escaping him, sadly)? Rosalie was about to lose it all. </p><p>Forever. </p><p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p><p>I only had a name to go on, the name of an aunt I hadn't seen since I was a newborn. There'd never been Christmas cards or family newsletter updates, either, not from her or anyone on my mom's side of the family, so I had no idea what I was walking into. A name, Maureen Weber, with an address in Forks, Washington. I'd only been to that part of the country once, with my parents on a camping trip, but I recalled a breathtaking coastline, towering pines, a crashing ocean. There were worse places to be heading. </p><p>My caseworker, Angel, informed me that Maureen and her daughter would be picking me up from Sea-Tac airport and we'd be driving to my new home. Angel would leave me in my aunt's custody, and I'd seen her again in a few months for a check-in. Because I was underage, and because of the...unpleasant circumstances of my previous behaviors (I'd tried to run away from various foster homes they'd stuck me in while searching for my relatives), Angel was keeping a tight leash on me, but she didn't need to worry. We'd boarded the plane first and I was able to closely analyze every passenger, every flight crew that was coming and going until take off. I hadn't seen her, hadn't seen flaming hair and crimson eyes, and I could, for the next few hours anyway, collectively relax. For once. </p><p>The flight passed, the hours seeming so short, the inflight snack of peanuts and a dinky cup of sprite doing little to satisfy any real hunger or thirst. I shuddered as I realized this must have been what <em>she</em> felt like...one human life had not been enough to sate the need...</p><p>"Ready? Here's your bag." Angel tossed me my backpack, and I blinked and looked around. She was leading me down the jetbridge, into the terminal. Sea-Tac, though it was nearing nine PM, was crowded and buzzing with noise. I let out a sigh. In the confusion of so many people, had anyone, any...thing...followed me here, it would be fairly easy to lose them, even if only for a few seconds, to give Angel a chance to get away...</p><p>"Ah, there they are!" Angel was pointing past me, but I wasn't looking at my aunt and cousin, who I saw waving enthusiastically out of the corner of my eye. I was looking, with a mixture of horror and fascination, at a group of people so perfectly beautiful it was impossible. Impossible, except I'd seen superhuman beauty like this, once before. First, a tiny, thin girl, her hair wildly cut, a tall blond boy next to her with a surly expression on his face, as though he detested crows...and then <em>him</em>. Muscular, brown haired, dimples easily seen from across the room. I couldn't say what drew my gaze to him above all the others- they were all the same thing, I knew, knew all too well. The pale skin, the litheness and poise they had even when standing still, their otherworldly good looks. And yet I noticed something else, too, something about their eyes. Not burning red, made with bloodlust but a warm brown, like melted caramel. </p><p>The tiny girl said something and the two boys laughed. The brown-haired boy flashed a smile, and I felt myself weaken at the sight of it, butterflies hammering against my ribcage. That was a real smile, I was sure of it. It was adorable and handsome at the same time, the kind of gesture that would make anybody feel welcome, even if the smile wasn't aimed at them. He looked up, then, his eyes meeting mine for a fraction of a second. </p><p>That's all it takes, you see, for your world to crumble around you. </p><p>Angel tugged on my arm, pulling me towards my aunt and cousin. I glanced back, but the boy wasn't looking at me anymore, instead focused on two new people to join the group, a man with slicked blond hair and an extremely kind face, and a woman, who though she possessed the same traits of those around her, was much more human, somehow, soft and beautiful and just as kind as the man she held hands with. </p><p>I chuckled darkly at how my life was beginning to play out like a B horror film, then turned to greet my new family. My new life. </p><p>
  <strong>oooo </strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Emmett POV</strong>

</p><p>I was all bullshit, if you ask me. I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted to betray Rose, not like she'd betrayed me. Not that I actually had. All I did was look at that girl. Smell her. </p><p>I guess that's all it takes for your world to crumble around you. </p><p>Alice was annoying about the whole damn thing, big shocker. "She looks nice," She kept saying, "we should introduce ourselves. She's going to Forks- that's the Webers, Angela you know? From school?"</p><p>Jasper shrugged, indifferent either way. He was pissed about being here, because he hated being reminded that he was weak, as he seemed to be much more thirsty than the rest of us around all these humans. He didn't need to worry, though. I'd told him I'd sock him in the face, maybe rip off a limb or two, if he made a move toward anybody. </p><p>"Really though, she looks cool." Alice said, looking over one more time at the girl. </p><p>She probably was, for all I knew. But more than anything, to me, she looked lonely. </p><p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p><p>"And this is your room," Angela said, showing me into the room off of the front door. "If you don't like it you can change what you want. We just figured it'd be nice for you to have your stuff out." </p><p>Once the Webers had been located, I'd shipped most of my stuff out to them. It wasn't much, a few things I'd collected since my parents had died, but I had a few books, a favorite blanket, some clothes. The room was considerably small, but I didn't need much space. A double bed was pushed against the wall below the window, a desk on the opposite side of the room. My books were stacked neatly on a shelf above the desk, and in the tiny closet I could see my clothes hung up. </p><p>"Thanks," I said, not sure how to respond. It'd been a while since anybody had done something nice for me. </p><p>Angela seemed to understand. She smiled. "No problem. Tomorrow I'll take you around town, if you want. And on Monday, we have some classes together, so I'll do my best to show you around school. You can meet my friends, they're all great. I think you'll really like them." </p><p>I shrugged. "Sounds good." I said noncommittally. It wasn't that I was ungrateful for Angela's kindness and willingness, not by any means. I was finally home, for the first time in so long. But it had come with a price, and I was irritated, angry, and despite all of that, despite my bloody past, my bloody nightmares, I was curious. Curious about the vampires who had seemed so normal, who had been around hundreds of people without batting an eyes. </p><p><em>Goddamn vampires</em>, I thought, following Angela down to the kitchen, where Maureen had set a very late dinner on the table. For once, though, I wasn't thinking of carnage and curly hair like fire. No, I was thinking of warm butterscotch eyes and a smile to brighten any day. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>...who you are is falling over me...</em>
  </p>
</div>Exhausted from my day of traveling, I slept peacefully for a few hours. It was all I usually banked in a night anyway, even before my parents died, even before the constant nightmares. It was early, nearing six, and I stood, stretching. I wondered vaguely if the absence of the usual dreams was significant because I'd seen other vampires, and they hadn't jumped at the opportunity to rip the throats out of any humans. In fact, they hardly had seemed to notice the people around them at all.<p>The generalities, though, were a lie, a cover. I was hyper focused on only <em>one</em> of these vampires, the muscular, dimpled boy. More a man, with his broad shoulders and bulging biceps, but his face still had that boyish charm to it. He looked like he could only be a few years older than me, maybe 21 at the most, as did the blond boy. The small, pixie-like girl was harder to place because of her size, but the other couple that joined them were mid-twenties, early thirties at the latest. </p><p>I wondered if I'd ever see them again. Sea-Tac was a massive airport, so it could be that they were going anywhere, really. It had seemed a welcoming party, though, just as Angela and Maureen had been waiting for me. But, what were the odds of that? I felt a pang in my chest at the idea of never seeing his smile again. With a sigh, I tried my best to push that particular thought away. I had other things to worry about. </p><p>In my old life I had been an avid runner. I had loved track and cross-country, and now that I finally had some stability coming my way, I looked forward to getting back into a regular workout routine. I was out of shape and weak, mentally and physically. I yearned for the blood pumping in my ears, for the burning in my lungs and thighs, the strain of my feet against concrete and hills, for the clean, fresh pines towering above me. It'd been too long since I'd felt that kind of peaceful. </p><p>I grabbed a pair of sweats and my iPod, then headed to the kitchen for a power breakfast. </p><p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Emmett POV </strong>
</p><p>My sister was <em>dead</em>. It hadn't taken long for her to crack under my interrogation on the way back to Forks from the airport, and she'd pretty much spilled the beans on the visions she'd started having of this girl and me. I guess I was just too shocked that there was even a chance of another girl in my life. Don't get me wrong, I'd been with several as a human, before turning, but as a vampire, my world had started with and encompassed Rose. And Alice's visions weren't exactly G-rated if you know what I mean, so it wasn't as if this girl and I were just going to be pals, or that I'd think of her the way I did Alice and Esme. A chance of something after Rose was pretty much something I'd never even let myself think about. </p><p>Rose and me...me and Rose...her hightailing it out of here, saying sayonara to the life we'd built, was pain I hadn't experienced since my turning, and even several years later, the flames still consumed me from time to time. I was dealing, though. I knew what Rose wanted more than anything- more than me, obviously- was a kid. So she'd gone to run around the world looking for one. I loved her enough that I wanted her to just be happy, and if I wasn't cutting it anymore, well, what could I do? I would never want her to stay out of obligation. </p><p>No matter what, I still had my family. Rose couldn't change that, and though in the beginning I felt like there was definitely something missing, a hole somewhere inside of me maybe, I guess knowing you had the support of those around you could pretty much get you through anything.</p><p>I didn't want to think that seeing that startled, knowing gaze of the girl at the airport had anything to do with making life easier to face.</p><p>What I didn't want to do didn't matter. </p><p>Nothing else but her seemed to right now.</p><p>
  <strong>oooo<br/>
Esme POV</strong>
</p><p>I didn't pretend to know what was going on in Rosalie's mind. I'd felt the same yearnings for my own children that she did, but I'd been able to find happiness with Carlisle, with my surrogate sons and daughters. I'd love her the same, of course, but I didn't know that I'd ever be able to forgive her for hurting Emmett the way she had.<br/>
</p><p>In the beginning, she had called nearly every day to check in. That soon turned to every other day, then every few weeks, and so continuing until it'd been so long since any of us had heard from her. Alice had tried to glimpse Rosalie's future, but she'd given up ages ago, mostly out of contempt and anger.</p><p>"If she doesn't want us, then we don't want her, either." Alice had sniffed, trying to cover her hurt feelings with indifference. Jasper shot her a small smile, knowing that he wasn't the only one in the room who sensed this.</p><p>But I tried to carry on as normally as I could. It might be that Rosalie would return to us, someday. For my family, time was immaterial. And I still had the rest of my children, and my husband, my other half. It certainly could have been a lot worse.</p><p>I suppose the worst part was that I harbored an enormous amount of guilt, wishing that there could be someone out there, human or vampire, for my loud, sweet, raucous son that would appreciate and need only him, and I didn’t care if that person was Rose or not.</p><p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p><p>Maureen was very sweet, and though I had never, before now, experienced this first-hand, my mother had always said so of her half-sister. It was this trait, perhaps, that had caused her to shoulder her way through two difficult marriages, the second one ending only a short time after Angela was born. Maureen was single now and seemed cheerful enough to work at the one salon in town. She didn’t say much about her past on the way home from Seattle, and I didn’t push her. I had too much experience trying to keep people in blissful ignorance, and I knew when to keep my mouth shut. If she wanted to tell me, then she would, and that was pretty much what I told inquisitive people about myself. </p><p>Per my aunt's instruction, I tried to make myself feel as at home as I could and started with what used to be my standard breakfast; two over easy eggs, two slices of whole grain toast smothered with jam and a tall protein shake. I found everything but the protein mix, deciding I'd have to venture into town later that day. If there was a hard and fast rule that runners lived by, it was routine, and any break in the cycle, which hadn't failed me or my competitions for years, could be a huge step backward, especially when training, like I deemed myself to be.</p><p>After eating I rinsed my dishes and put them in the dishwasher, wiping the counters and stove down before jotting a note to Maureen and Angela about a jog around the neighborhood. Forks wasn't that large, and it was almost impossible to get lost here, but I figured I'd better stick close by and get a layout of the area before I ventured any farther. I was keen to go into the woods, where Angela had mentioned numerous bike paths and hiking trails.</p><p>I stretched quickly, anxious for the familiar feel of my feet against ground, for the out-of-breath satisfaction that came with each passing stride. I pulled up my old workout play list on my iPod, hearing the heavy metal and deep bass of my favorite Godsmack song. I counted along with the beats in the first verse, and then I was blissfully off.</p><p>
  <strong>oooo<br/>
Emmett POV</strong>
</p><p>I couldn't get that girl out of my head, which was completely ridiculous. I hadn’t done more than glance at her. But you know how it is, the second you decide to not think about something, BAM there it is, pounding against your skull. I didn't know what it was about her that drew me in. She wasn't pretty - okay, screw that. She was pretty, very much so, but not in your usual, 36-24-36, blonde-hair-to-her-waist kind of way.</p><p>In other words, not like Rose.</p><p>She was something different, something else entirely, and I found myself curious about her. What had made her so lonely? Where was her family, anyway? What state did she move from? What bugged me most of all was that I was sure, in the instant that our eyes had met, she knew exactly what I was, and what my family was. And she hadn't run screaming out of the airport, hadn't cringed away from our presence like any other human would.</p><p>Personally, I loved being a vampire. It was kick ass on levels you couldn't even wet dream about, and I'd never once regretted Rose's decision to have Carlisle turn me. I'd never had to wonder about the walls that were naturally there between myself and human girls, because I'd never cared to look at one close enough until now. Rose had been my everything, the only knowledge of intimacy in this immortal world I had. It wasn't until she'd left that I realized there was so much to do, so much to experience in the human world I hadn't been a part of for decades. And now, without her, well, Rosalie wasn't the only important thing to me anymore. So if anything, I guess I was a little grateful to her for that.</p><p>Even if I’d never spoken to this girl, didn’t know her name, I could’ve pulled her scent out of a crowd. Vampires smell like just what they are to other vampires-alive, but not living, their scents cold and like that of the world they surrounded themselves in. Sometimes they smelled like blood, if they'd recently fed, or they smelled like dirt and sap, if they'd been traveling in the woods, trying to avoid detection until they were ready to hunt for humans.</p><p>But <em>her</em>...she smelled like peeled oranges and freshly cut cedar, and it left my mouth watering. Of course, there was the animal inside of me who wanted nothing more than to rip at her throat, at her wrists, drain every drop of blood from her body, but on top of that was the cliched image of a guy who'd just sniffed the hair of the girl he not only wanted to round third base with, but happened to care deeply about.</p><p>Which was pathetic because I didn't even know her. How could you love somebody you'd never even said two words to? How could a heart broken by one girl, long for another?</p><p>"It happens." Alice had said with a wink, as Jasper draped his arm over her shoulder. She was right, I guess. She'd been having visions of Jasper years before they'd met, and she'd loved him with every ounce of her tiny being before the day she'd found him. So it wasn't impossible, obviously.</p><p>I'd never let anything stop me from being the straightforward, goget em guy I'd always been. So I decided after I hunted the next day, I'd see what this girl was all about.</p><p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p><p>The sleeping pills I'd been prescribed months ago were not helping. I slept off and on, fitful bursts of unconsciousness that my nightmares crept into. I did manage one decent dream, though I wasn't sure I should view it as such. Surely it was another sign that I was losing any sanity I had left, and let me tell you, that was a depleted supply at best.</p><p>I woke up with a deep gasp, my body sheened in sweat. I'd seen her again, of course. Her feral eyes, crimson, lips dripping with blood, hands enclosed around my mom...I shuddered, my breathing increasing. I needed to do something, to get out. It was much too hot in here; I needed to sit outside or take a cold shower or-</p><p>I must've fallen back asleep, because I felt, then, two strong, cool arms wrap around me, and this surely could only happen in the fantasy realms of a dream. I knew immediately, <em>instinctively</em>, who it was. With just his nearness, I felt more relaxed. I inhaled, the most amazing scent filling the air. He smelled like the forest, like pine trees and rain and it was so...zen, really. So safe. I eased into him, the curve of my body fitting perfectly against his. I felt his breath at the top of my head, his hands covering mine. The coldness of his body saturated me, and I reveled in the feeling.</p><p>"It's okay," He said, his voice deep and low and it had a strong calming effect on me. My skin tingled at the sound of it. This was <em>so</em> pathetic. I'd only seen him once, never spoken to him, never introduced myself, and yet here I was, all-but obsessed with him. I doubted if he even, in real life, lived anywhere near here.</p><p>"I don't...I'm sorry. I don't even know your name." I whispered.</p><p>He chuckled, a pleasant rumbling sound that reverberated through our bodies. "Emmett."</p><p>His hand was pushing its way, gently, under my shirt, down my back...this time, I shuddered in pleasure. I heard him swallow deeply, then he continued to move his hand down my side, grasping gently at my protruding hip, his fingers dancing along my skin.</p><p>I sighed sleepily, my breathing becoming steady and even as I began to drift off. “I’m not ticklish, you know.”</p><p>He chuckled again. "And he's supposed to be the only one who can read minds." He muttered.</p><p>"Emmett." I murmured, enjoying the way his name sounded on my tongue, and then his lips were at the back of my neck, and even though I knew it was most certainly not a good idea for this dream to continue because, after all, vampire's hardly left human necks unscathed, especially in my dreams, my desperation for this man outweighed anything else, and I felt his lips, icy at first then slightly warm, kiss my tender skin.</p><p>
  <strong>As ever, feedback is appreciated. Lyrics used from Demi Lovato’s Falling Over Me.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Words, playing me deja vu<br/>Like a radio tune, I swear I've heard before<br/>Chill, is it something real?<br/>Or the magic I'm feeding off your finger</em>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <strong>Edward POV</strong>
</p>
<p>I'd come to Alaska to escape the very thing Tanya had presented. Not that I wasn’t <em>flattered</em> by Tanya’s advances, of course. Just because I wasn’t interested didn’t mean I was blind. She was exquisite and she knew it. But I had been so tired of being pursed, and though Tanya was a hundred- <em>a thousand</em>- times more agreeable than Jessica Stanely, I really just wanted a reprieve from romance as a whole. Back home I seemed to hardly find a peaceful moment without Jessica following me around at school, or  calling and texting my cell phone (that was thanks to Emmett, who had slipped Jessica my cell number without my knowledge). Tanya, though, seemed just as determined as Jessica, though she was much more dangerous because of the whole I-can-persue-you-forever thing. So my trip up North had been a short one, and I arrived home the day after Esme and Carlisle returned from a medical conference in New York.</p>
<p>Tanya was fuming, but her attachment was not a deep one. She had much more willing men at her disposal, and I knew there a few humans she genuinely cared for. Better for her to fill her time with them, than to worry about any wounded pride my rejection had caused. I knew Tanya well enough to know she wouldn’t hold a grudge. She was ultimately too kind for that, and time apart would make her realize that I wasn’t all that interesting, anyway. </p>
<p>I was bewildered, to say the least, at the shift in my family's attention. Well, to be fair, it was only Alice and Emmett that had seemed to go off the tangent of rational thought, Alice replaying visions of Emmett and a human girl with black hair, Emmett thinking only of that same girl. It seemed I'd missed quite a bit in the few days I'd been away.<br/>
I couldn't begrudge Emmett this happiness, though, as that was precisely what the thoughts of this girl was making him. There would of course be no realistic way that he could ever be more than schoolmates with her, but I wasn't going to be the one yet to remind him of that. He'd had little to smile about since Rosalie had left us.<br/>
In my opinion, it was the right choice for Rosalie. She clearly didn't love us enough to stay, and Emmett hadn't fulfilled her needs. I supposed that made me callous, but I knew Emmett’s thoughts better than anyone, after all, and he more or less agreed that Rosalie should do what was best for Rosalie. </p>
<p>The right things are sometimes the hardest, though, at least on the ones left behind. But I had a strange feeling that this girl, with her dark eyes and citrus scent, might be the precise thing Emmett needed to move on.</p>
<p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p>
<p>When I woke the next day, it was to the sunlight filtering in through my window. I sat up quickly, cursing as I checked my alarm clock. It was already nine, and I flung the covers off me, prepared to eat and ready quickly, then dash out the door to run the same course as I had yesterday. As I stood from the bed, the smell from my dream last night washed over me and I sunk back down into my sheets, lifting them to my nose.</p>
<p>They were drenched in his- in Emmett's- scent. I cursed again, dropping the sheet and shooting away from the bed as though scalded. <em>Of course</em> his name wasn't Emmett! That was just another stupid part of my stupid dream. I couldn't believe I'd actually allowed myself to sink so low as to fantasize about him, about a vampire!<br/>
Clearly, I'd lost my mind, although it had been such a lovely way to lose it. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been so relaxed, felt so safe. If there was one thing I was sure of, lying in his strong arms, it was that he'd never let anything hurt me. </p>
<p>Perhaps it was this (I tightened my jaw at the memory of his lips on my neck- that had taken the dream to beyond enjoyable levels) that had allowed me to, finally, sleep so soundly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>oooo<br/>
Emmett POV</strong>
</p>
<p>I knew it was a mistake- hell, it was probably the stupidest thing I could have done. Not because I was vampire who was built to kill fragile humans like her or because there was always the chance that I couldn't keep the thirst under control. It was because now I knew what it was like to hold her, to touch her, to smell her so damn close.</p>
<p>And I wanted more. Holy hell, I wanted <em>more</em>.</p>
<p>I couldn't help it. She was just so damn scared, shaking and tossing and sweating. It'd been a lifetime since I'd had a nightmare, but it wasn't that hard to recognize the signs of a really bad one. I'd wanted nothing more in those seconds that I was perched silently out her window than to crawl in and hold her, to let her know she was safe. I was here, and she should know that with me around, nothing would happen to her.</p>
<p>The weird part was, she <em>did</em> seem to know that, as soon as I pulled her into my arms. She relaxed, she was comfortable. Our bodies fit perfectly together, like we were just...made for each other. That sounds trite, don't think I don't know it. But it's the truth.</p>
<p>I <em>liked</em> that. That I could be there like this for her. Rose never let me, never needed me to, never wanted me to. It was nice to be the protector, for once.<br/>
I knew I needed to see her again, to be that close again.</p>
<p>The best, and hardest part was, though, that I didn't feel an ounce of guilt toward Rose, wanting another woman.</p>
<p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p>
<p>As I dressed quickly and made my way to the kitchen, the smell of bacon drifted out into the hallway. I entered the kitchen, Angela seated at the table, a plate of pancakes in front of her, the Sunday paper open and in her hands.</p>
<p>"Good morning Kelly," Maureen, standing over a griddle pan with a spatula, said to me. She gestured toward the table, where a place was already set for me; a tall glass of orange juice beside a heaping plate with pancakes, bacon, and hash browns. My stomach growled and I cursed myself again for oversleeping. Or cursed <em>him</em> for making me so relaxed and safe that I was able to oversleep.</p>
<p>"Um, Angela," I said, sitting down at my place beside her, "I was wondering..." I didn't really know how to start. I couldn't very well say "I believe I'm hallucinating and last evening a very muscular, very attractive vampire who smelled better than God was in bed with me...wouldn't happen to know his name, eh?"</p>
<p>Angela folded up her paper and set it beside her plate. "Yes?" She said, giving me a grin.</p>
<p>"You know at the airport, when you two picked me up?" She nodded. "I saw some...kids there, they looked about our age. They were in the gate next to ours."</p>
<p>Angela nodded again. "Oh, you mean the Cullens. Yeah, they were there, weren't they? Let's see...there was Alice, she's the petite one with short hair, she's really nice, she's in my Biology class, you'll have that with us. And of course Jasper was there...the tall blond one. He's really quiet, and pretty formal, likes to keep his distance. And I remember seeing Dr. and Mrs. Cullen...I think Alice mentioned something about a conference Dr. Cullen had back east."</p>
<p>"And the other one? He looked like a jock, and he had short brown hair." I prompted, licking my lips, my body screaming with anticipation.</p>
<p>"Oh, that's right! That's Emmett."</p>
<p>My stomach dropped. His name really was Emmett...and Alice and Jasper went to Angela's, to <em>my</em>, school...</p>
<p>"Is he… in school as well?"</p>
<p>Angela grinned, a slightly knowing look in her eye. "Yes, he's a senior. He's really funny and you should hear the coaches going on about him. They've been begging him since his sophomore year to play football and basketball and baseball, all those sports. But he won't, says he's saving it for college," Angela shrugged, "see, all of them - Alice and Jasper and Edward and Emmett and Rosalie- they're all Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska. Except, well...Alice and Jasper are together. I think they're engaged, Alice always wears this huge ring, you know? And...Emmett and Rosalie used to be together, but..." Angela hesitated, and I could tell she considered this gossiping, something she was kind enough to hate, "Rosalie left, I don't really know the details. There was a rumor she was…you know, pregnant, and the Cullens were trying to hide it. That’s silly, of course. Anyway, Emmett has been pretty crushed, but he's been getting better lately."</p>
<p>My head was swimming. There was another girl? Another vampire, of course, what else would she be in that...I thought back to my hurried research on the topic…coven? I didn't think that was the right term. They seemed more a family than anything to me, the way they acted together and the way Angela was describing them. </p>
<p>I couldn't believe that somebody, human or not, would leave Emmett. I'd only had one night with him, one night with him so close, and whether it was a dream or not, it was probably the best night of my life. I couldn't imagine somebody having that all the time, and then just abandoning it. This Rosalie had a good reason, perhaps, but she sounded like a moron to me.</p>
<p>"Hey," Angela said, elbowing me in the ribs, "You might have a class with him, they mix the grades for math and gym."<br/>
My throat dry at that prospect, I could do nothing more than nod.</p>
<p>
  <strong>oooo<br/>
Jasper POV</strong>
</p>
<p>It was a pleasant change, I don't mind saying. Emmett was fierce in all aspects of his life, and though I suppose you could label him the strong and silent type more than anything, when he felt something, he did it with all of his being. So, needless to say, when those raging emotions shifted from misery and loneliness to curiosity, to protectiveness and even happiness, I welcomed them.</p>
<p>Emmett was always the most difficult to use my gift on, even more so than Rosalie had been. He simply didn't want any outside help, though he confessed to, once in a while, needing it. I can't tell you how often I wished, in the days and weeks after Rosalie left, that Emmett would just smile again, would just crash around the house and knock down a few trees, as was his usual way.</p>
<p>I often lamented what a shame it was that alcohol had no effect on us vampires. If anybody could have used a stiff drink in the past couple of years, it was surely my brother. In his human life, he often said, he was no stranger to hang-overs. I had no problem believing this. He had come from a large Irish family. Need I say any more?<br/>
I suppose I was heavily influenced by Alice. She always had a positive spin on every little thing, and she was overjoyed that finally Emmett was returning to his old self. And from what it seemed, in her visions, this girl was going to feel as strongly for Emmett as he did, and would, for her.</p>
<p>But still I was wary of the entire situation. After all, they don't say “be careful what you wish for” for nothing.</p>
<p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p>
<p>The day passed quickly, as I know time does when you're dreading something, and I was dreading Monday morning. I never particularly liked school in general, and I wasn't openly social. Angela insisted that her friends were very welcoming people, but I doubted this. They lived in a small town and weren't used to outsiders. I really had no idea as to how they'd accept me. Honestly, at the end of the day I didn't care.</p>
<p>Not about them, anyway.</p>
<p>I ached to see Emmett again, to witness that breath-taking smile and just be near him, even if it was just in the same school building. I was still convinced that what had taken place in my bedroom had been nothing more than a fantasy, but it had fueled my curiosity and interest to new heights. I couldn't explain how I knew his name, although I figured I must have heard it used by his family at the airport without realizing it.</p>
<p>I had it bad, and I didn't even actually know the guy.</p>
<p>The vampire.</p>
<p>
  <em>Emmett was a vampire.</em>
</p>
<p>Like the one who had taken my life away and murdered my parents and left my house empty and cold. The one who had been cruel enough to leave me alive, to give me terrifying nightmares and a constant fear for the rest of my life.</p>
<p>Except...I hadn't been afraid last night, and the nightmare I'd had dissolved into blissful comfort, the cool safety of arms gentle and strong at the same time.</p>
<p>I couldn’t think about this extreme complication right now. To crave something I hated was psychological torture to say the least. I stood from the couch, where I had been flipping idly through the TV channels, and told Angela I was going for a quick walk. She looked up from her spot at the kitchen table, scribbling away on some homework, and nodded, promising to tell Maureen when she got out of the shower.</p>
<p>I didn't know where I was going, where I should go. All I knew was that I needed to get moving, needed to get away from the house where my sheets still smelled like a forest after a rainfall, where I couldn't get Emmett out of my head. I tied my shoes, donned my jacket, and headed out the door.</p>
<p>Of course, it was raining. I didn't mind it, though. Growing up back east I was used to rain, and I took comfort in the familiar smell of damp asphalt as I made my way up the street. I thought vaguely of going to get something to eat, as there was a pizza parlor of sorts just a few blocks away. Not that Maureen's traditional Sunday dinner of roast hadn't filled me, of course, but I knew I'd need the carbs for tomorrow, and I seized any interest in food I could scrounge up.</p>
<p>I suppose, in retrospect, I should have known what was waiting for me when I walked through Pizza Oven's doors.</p>
<p>
  <strong>As ever, feedback is greatly appreciated. Lyrics used from Come Undone by Duran Duran.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Oh, Saturday Sun<br/>I met someone<br/>Out on the West Coast<br/>I gotta get back, I can't let this go<br/>Oh, Saturday Sun<br/>I met someone<br/>Don't care what it costs<br/>No ray of sunlight's ever lost</em>
  </p>
</div>He was sitting at one of the four tables, as though waiting for me. After a stunned minute in which I was sure he could hear my heart thudding in my chest, I looked around at the other tables, but none of them were empty. Actually, none of them could have fit another chair on them even if I wanted them to.<br/>The tiny girl who had been at the airport, Alice, slid out of her chair next to Emmett and came up to me.<p>"Hi!" She said brightly, "I'm Alice. You're Angela's cousin, right?"</p>
<p>I nodded. Small talk would’ve spread like wildfire in a small town like this, and besides, it wasn't hard to pin me as Angela's relative. Though my hair was darker and I was shorter than her, we still looked like family. Alice was so weird! Not weird as in a freak, but just weirdly friendly, I guess. Especially for a vampire.</p>
<p>"Wanna sit with us? It's just me and my brother."</p>
<p>I glanced over at the table, where Emmett gave me a small wave. I tried not to look him full in the face, sure that if I did, I'd probably melt into a puddle right there on the linoleum floor.</p>
<p>"Um," I said, not sure if I trusted myself. After all, one smile from him and it was all over. How could I even begin to act normally around him? I’d never had to deal with fantasizing over a real-life man before. </p>
<p>"It's fine," Alice assured me, and pulled me by my sleeve to their table. I looked wildly around hoping for a waitress to come out so I could just place a to-go order and get out of here as soon as possible, but no such salvation came, and I had no choice but to follow Alice to their table.</p>
<p>"Here we go," Alice said, giving Emmett a long look. </p>
<p>After a second, which I'm sure seemed much longer to the two of them, Alice lightly shoved me in the chair beside Emmett. Grateful that, at least, this wasn't a booth, I scooted (with great difficulty actually; every pore in my body was screaming to be as close to him as possible) my chair as far away from him as I could, to the very corner of the table.</p>
<p>"Em, this is-?" Alice began, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow at me.</p>
<p>"Oh, right. I'm Kelly."</p>
<p>Alice smiled. "This is Emmett. We live just outside town."</p>
<p>I nodded. "Right. I saw you guys at the airport a few days ago." Oh crap, was that weird? Should I have acted like I had no idea who they were? It was impossible that Emmett would’ve remembered me, with just a passing glance. There had been plenty of people milling around the airport, and doubtless many other girls had tried to catch Emmett’s eye. </p>
<p>"Where did you move from?" Emmett broke in. I clenched my hands around the edge of my chair as his voice sounded exactly as it had last night. Deep, with an underlying tone of excitement, yet always steady. There was nothing else to be said; I had officially lost my mind. How was it possible that I knew such things about him without actually being around him?</p>
<p>"I lived in upstate New York." I said without looking at him, very much aware of our closeness, despite my feeble efforts to put space between us.</p>
<p>"I love New York!" Alice gushed, and she started going on about the shopping there, and the adorable Gucci dress she'd bought last time she'd gone.</p>
<p>I nodded every now and then, trying to be polite and pay attention, but my focus was solely on Emmett. I could smell him, and though the scent wasn't as strong as last night because we weren't as close, it was still tantalizing and I was steadily losing any resolve I’d had to stop thinking about him, to stop wanting him. To desire what had destroyed my family? It was sick and twisted on universal levels, and I cursed myself that only I could have the luck to move to some poe dunk town like Forks, find the only vampires probably on the entire west coast, and fall madly in love with one of them, one I barely even knew.</p>
<p>As my mother used to say, such is life.</p>
<p>
  <strong>oooo<br/>Carlisle POV</strong>
</p>
<p>"Are you sure he'll be...alright?" I asked Edward. It wasn't that I didn't trust my son, of course, merely that I worried for him, like I did all my children. With recent events, it was only wise to question the control of such a strong force like Emmett.</p>
<p>Edward nodded. "He won't hurt her. It's almost as if he <em>can't</em>. Like the idea of her not being here is much more unbearable than the worst of thirsts."</p>
<p>I could relate to this, in some form. My beloved had almost been taken from me once, and though her heart was still beating, she would have certainly passed on if I hadn't stepped in. Her blood was the most indescribably sensuous thing I'd ever encountered, and had it not been for the fact that I'd loved her for years before happening upon her that day, that I knew what it was like to be without her, I surely would have killed her, once I'd given in to biting her.</p>
<p>But I knew that with her, my life would be much more complete than if only my thirst for her blood was quenched. So I returned Edward's smile, knowing that Emmett would, like myself, make the right choice.</p>
<p>
  <strong>oooo<br/>Emmett POV</strong>
</p>
<p>When she walked in the door, I knew it was her before looking up. Her scent, the unique rhythm of her heart. I was surprised that I was already so attuned to her. I could swear it had take me much longer with Rose to be this familiar, enhanced superhuman senses or not. I looked over at Alice, the one who had dragged me along on this little escapade. She smiled loftily at me, then stood from her chair, walking over to the girl.</p>
<p>I should've known Alice had an agenda in bringing me here. I was just along for the ride because we were supposed to go hunting afterward, and Alice was the only one of my family I actually enjoyed hunting with. She was fast and knew where the best game would be, so I'd agreed to make a short stop before heading on into the woods.</p>
<p>My bad, I guess, for not seeing through her, but it wasn't like I was really mad. It was cool to finally stop thinking about this girl and spend time with her conscious. She looked like she'd seen a ghost when she looked over at our table, her dark eyes narrowing as she glanced at me. I wondered if she'd been thinking about me as much as I'd been thinking about her. She probably thought that last night was a dream, if she remembered it at all. I'd wanted to be there when she'd woken up, but my gut was telling me that it was too soon for that. I had to think about things from her perspective, and any girl would be horrified at finding a guy they didn’t know in their bed. </p>
<p>I was more aware of her than I had ever been of anybody, and that was something new and exciting and maybe even scary all at the same time. I was zoned in on her, like I was a jet aiming for a target to bomb. Alice drug her to our table, shoving her into the chair next to me. The girl scooted her chair to the very edge of the table, as though I was contaminated. I looked at Alice, who still had that annoying smile on her face.</p>
<p>"Em, this is-?"</p>
<p>"Oh, right. I'm Kelly." Her voice had an edge to it, not rude or anything, just kind of short, like she wanted to let people know that she wasn't down with a lot of talk.</p>
<p>"This is Emmett. We live just outside town."</p>
<p>"Right, I saw you guys at the airport a few days ago." So she <em>did</em> remember!</p>
<p>Kelly wasn't looking at me, or at Alice, instead focused on the napkin dispenser in the middle of the table. I wanted to hear more of that voice, to know more about her. Alice nudged me under the table with her foot.</p>
<p>"Where did you move from?" I asked, turning to look at her. Kelly tightened her grip on the edge of the chair, her knuckles showing white under her skin. What was <em>with</em> her? Alice had led me to believe that the things I would feel for Kelly would be mutual, yet here she was, acting as though I’d put a major wrench in her grand plans for eating at the one, hole in the wall pizza place Forks had to offer.</p>
<p>"I lived in upstate New York." Kelly said after a moment, still not looking at me. Alice started blabbing on about some stupid ass shopping trip she'd taken there, giving me an opportunity to just be by Kelly. Her scent was as strong as last night, and I wanted to hold her close to me, to deal with the shock of the thirst and overcome it. </p>
<p>"Sorry," A voice broke in, not really sounding sorry at all, and I turned to see a girl from Alice's class, looking harassed and pulling out a pad. "Know what you want?"</p>
<p>"Pepperoni okay with you?" Alice asked Kelly, who gave her a slightly confused look but nodded.</p>
<p>"A large pepperoni, and three Dr. Peppers, please." Alice said, and the girl whirled away without responding.</p>
<p>"Great customer service," Kelly said, her eyebrow lifted after the girl.</p>
<p>Alice nodded. "Agreed. But you know, she's always like that. Her name's Lauren, and as a rule she doesn't really like anyone else, and she definitely doesn't like my brothers or Jaz because they won't go out with her."</p>
<p>Kelly rolled her eyes. "Ah. Can’t blame a girl, can you?" And she gave a dubious, barely there glance to the top of my head.</p>
<p>For as closed off as Kelly wanted to be, at least that was the vibe she put out there, she seemed to be opening up pretty well. Maybe she was just making an effort. New town, new people, I guess.</p>
<p>It was stupid that I wanted to think it was because of me, because of me being here. Out of the corner of me eye I saw Kelly glance over at me for a second, then hurriedly avert her eyes.</p>
<p>Maybe it wasn't so stupid after all.</p>
<p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p>
<p>"Can I walk you home?" Emmett asked me, as we left our empty plates and vacated the restaurant. It was dark outside now, still raining. </p>
<p>I couldn't deny how nice it would be to have some time with him alone. Not that I would say much, I had barely been able to eat my share of the pizza without looking like an idiot.</p>
<p>"Oh," I said, glancing at Alice, who was looking up at the sky.</p>
<p>"I'll meet you at home," She said with a wink at her brother, and she turned and began walking down the main road, opposite of the direction I was going. </p>
<p>"Um," I said, as Emmett gestured for me to follow him, "thanks. You know, for the pizza." I had tried to pay for at least my share of the late dinner, but Emmett had already thrown down a few bills and a generous tip before I could even pull out the cash that was in my back pocket.</p>
<p>"Welcome." He shrugged, and as I'd thought before, if he smiled, it would be all over. My legs nearly gave out, and I gripped the nearest object, a green Chevy, and could've sworn <br/>I heard a faint, tinkling laugh as I tried to right myself.</p>
<p>"You okay?" Emmett looked back at me, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.</p>
<p>I cleared my throat, took a deep breath, and nodded. "Always,” I said, and I hurried to walk beside him, as close as I could get without trying to invade his bubble. Not that I was worried for myself; it was obvious it was almost effortless for him to be around humans. I was more concerned at coming off…desperate? Desperate seemed as apt a description as any for the way I felt about him.</p>
<p>"Do you like it here? So far?" Emmett asked, looking over and down at me.</p>
<p>I held his gaze for a moment, his eyes a slightly darker shade of the caramel brown they had been at the airport, but just as warm. "Yeah," I replied, "there are some things better than others." I said without thinking, then clapped my hands to my mouth, mortified.</p>
<p>Emmett smirked, like he’d known exactly what I’d been thinking. "Like?"</p>
<p>"Oh, you know." I shrugged, trying to sound indifferent. God, I was <em>such</em> an idiot.</p>
<p>"Yeah..." Emmett trailed off, and he stopped, his icy hand gripping mine and he pulled me back to him, "yeah, I do." He used his free hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear, his eyes searching mine, his hand hovering between my hair and my cheek. I was sure I had stopped breathing.</p>
<p>"Sleep tight." He said at last, and released my hand, stepping back from me. I looked around, realizing that we were in front of the Weber's house. My house.</p>
<p>"Right. Thanks again." I said, and he gave me a two fingered salute, making sure I was in the house before turning to leave. As I shut the front door behind me I rushed to the living room window, hoping to see him pass, but he was long gone. Stupid vampire speed...stupid vampire in general! And yet, Emmett and Alice were so <em>un</em>vampire like that it was easy to forget they were bloodthirsty, superhuman killing machines. The ultimate and absolute predator, and I, the easiest and most willing prey. <br/>I was deeply embarrassed by the fact that Emmett totally disarmed me. He was a hulking mass of muscle with dimples, with a laugh and smile to <em>literally</em> die for, and I couldn't deny that being alone with him and it being reality, not a pathetic dream, was one of the most amazing experiences of my life.</p>
<p>Stupid vampire.</p>
<p>
  <strong>oooo<br/>Alice POV</strong>
</p>
<p>I ducked as Emmett, trying to be sneaky, swooped up behind me, trying to get me into a headlock.</p>
<p>"Oh, it's on now, you little freak!" Emmett said, and he tried to come at me again, but I was too fast for him. Knowing his exact movements ahead of time, he didn't stand a chance, not that being psychic would have really mattered. Emmett was too straightforward, too head on. He would also go for the easy kill.</p>
<p>"Alright, fine." He conceded, folding his arm across his chest, "you win. But I'm still pissed."</p>
<p>I laughed. "No you're not! You love it and you love me. <em>Aaaand</em> you love her."</p>
<p>Emmett dropped his hands to his sides. "Negative on all three, little sis."</p>
<p>"Hey!" I protested, "I'm older than you, you palooka. And you can try and deny it all you want, but you wanted to do much more than just hold her hand, didn't you? Geez Em, you're such a perv."</p>
<p>Emmett glared at me, but I knew he wasn't really mad. "Well duh, I'm a vampire and she's a human. I wanted her blood." Did he really think he was that good of a liar? <br/>I sighed. "Ah, of course. It's only about her blood. Not about the color of her eyes or how her hair smells, right? Or how easy she is to be around. It was her blood that stopped you from killing her last night, wasn't it? Not how she felt in your arms or-"</p>
<p>"Got it, thanks." Emmett interrupted, peeved that I was hitting home. "Now shut up and let's hunt."</p>
<p>I nodded. "You're going to need it, being one-on-one with a human girl so much."</p>
<p>I stepped out of the way as Emmett, a grin on his face, barreled after me once more.</p>
<p>
  <strong>As always, feedback is appreciated. Lyrics used from Saturday Sun by Vance Joy.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>I shouldn't love you but I want to<br/>I just can't turn away<br/>I shouldn't see you but I can't move<br/>I can't look away</em>
  </p>
</div>I didn't expect to have that dream again, though I very much wanted to. I could do with another good night's sleep, especially as tomorrow was sure to be long and exhausting, another day of putting forward a facade. I figured a run before school would help ease some of my tension, but Angela had said the rain was only going to get worse. I would either need to start running indoors or find a way to deal with the ever-present storms.<p>I tried reading before bed, to try and relax, to dissociate from my world into somebody else’s. That didn't work quite as well as I’d hoped, probably because I'd chosen a collection of Poe. While I dearly loved the man for being sinister and off the tangent of rational thought, he certainly didn't make for great pre-bed reading, not when you already knew that supernatural fear firsthand.</p>
<p>I managed to drift in and out for a few hours, before finally giving up and heading down to the kitchen. I made a tall mug of hot chocolate, grabbed a blanket off the back of the sofa, and went out to sit on the porch. It was freezing out here, but I had never minded the cold. In fact, thinking of Emmett's hand holding mine, I might even prefer it...</p>
<p>"Stop. Right. Now." I said aloud to myself through gritted teeth after I'd quietly shut the front door. The porch was covered, and though not large, big enough to fit in various potted plants and a swinging bench for two.</p>
<p>The raw attraction I felt for Emmett was complicated, but nothing to how that attraction was increasing tenfold. When it had been just him and I, walking home, I was the most relaxed I’d been in months. The gaping, bleeding hole inside of me seemed to fill when I was around him, whether in reality or in my dreams. For the first time since my parents had been murdered, I had felt <em>whole</em>. Or as close to it as was possible for me to get.</p>
<p>I gulped the hot chocolate, slightly burning my tongue. I wondered vaguely if Emmett's lips were as cold as his hands, and how they would feel against my own and if he liked hot chocolate? And why did Alice and Emmett bother eating the pizza? I mean, as vampires, they were sustained by blood, and only blood. My research, as pathetic and steeped in hypotheticals as it was, had taught me that much. The act of being normal teenagers I got, hanging out around town and all that, but human food would have no nutritional value for them. And then of course that brought up the whole matter of their eye color. <em>Hers</em>, well, they’d been a deep red, bloody and lustful and the complete opposite of Emmett’s warm caramel. Did vampires vary in their eye color, as they would have when they were human? Another conundrum. </p>
<p>I stood up, leaning against the railing. The whole problem was that I was obsessed. I was overthinking everything, wanting to analyze and understand every detail until my brain was literally fried.</p>
<p>The bottom line was this. I was terribly attracted to Emmett. He was indescribably handsome and strong and had a smile that could, if you weren't careful, completely blindside you. He was easy to be around, and I felt entirely safe with him. I wanted to know more about him, to spend time with him. What did he like to do? Vampires had to have interests, didn't they? Where had he lived before? How had he come to be with his current family?</p>
<p>I sighed, draining my hot chocolate, ignoring the sting of the steaming liquid. Retaking my seat on the bench, I wrapped the blanket around me, lying flat as I closed my eyes, trying to recall the deeply calming scent of Emmett Cullen.</p>
<p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p>
<p>I woke up some hours later, my alarm blaring in my ear. Disoriented for a minute, I groggily sat up, not sure of where I was. I was one hundred percent positive I had fallen asleep on the porch, and not in my room, where I was now. My bed was warm, meaning I'd been in it for a while. I lifted my hand, rubbing my forehead. My sleeve pressed against my nose, and I felt a tingle in the pit of my stomach as pines and rain washed over me.</p>
<p>It was official; I was completely and totally losing my mind.</p>
<p>Because other than the possibility that I had started sleep walking and had made my own way back to bed, the only other evidence pointed to the wildly unlikely option that Emmett Cullen had put me there. Had lifted me in his arms, held me to him, silently entered the house, laid me down in my bed, and covered me with the blankets. Had he kissed me, like he had the previous night? Whispered my name? Maybe he had held me tenderly, like I meant something to him...</p>
<p>Or maybe none of that had happened, and I’d walked to my room, exhausted and so unaware of what I was doing that I didn’t remember doing it. A far more likely scenario than Emmett Cullen spying on me, playing the hero to the damsel in distress. He was what, just hanging around in case I needed him? Coming to my aid in every way because he was as intrigued by me as I was by him? </p>
<p>That was laughable. Ridiculous, fantastical, and so unlikely. I was a <em>human</em>, and a damaged one at that. We were separate species. Aliens to each other. I couldn’t reach Emmett any more than I could reach Alpha Centauri. </p>
<p>Which was worse? That I wanted to reach him, or that I couldn't?</p>
<p>
  <strong>oooo<br/>Emmett POV</strong>
</p>
<p>I couldn't help it, I couldn’t stay away from her. Away from Kelly. Alice had been right. I'd wanted to more than hold her hand. I'd wanted to be next to her and feel her bare skin on mine and run my fingers through her hair, to feel the heat from her pulse against me and to hear her say my name. And more, so goddamn much more.</p>
<p>It didn't have to be sex. Probably could never be. And that was something new to me, something I had never considered taking out of the equation. It had seemed with Rose I couldn't get enough of her, of being with her. But my relationship with Rose was nothing like this. Rose and Kelly were complete opposites in almost every aspect, including how they made me feel. I had always thought I was so lucky to be with Rose, that out of everyone, this angel, this <em>goddess</em> had chosen me. She had saved me. Now, I was the one who could save Kelly. </p>
<p>She had been on the porch when I'd seen her, standing there and looking out into the rain like she was trying to solve world hunger or something as equally deep and confusing. She really had a problem with sleeping, though I knew she was exhausted. I didn't know much about her past- none of us did- but whatever she had gone through was bad enough to keep her up at night. I wanted to erase all of that, whatever made her scared to close her eyes.</p>
<p>I guess it was stupid of me to think that I could do that. Or maybe it was stupid to think that I had the right to. She wasn't mine. And what about me? Who did I belong to? Was I still Rose’s? I didn’t have an answer to that.</p>
<p>Which was worse? That Kelly wasn't mine to save, or that I wanted to save her in the first place?</p>
<p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p>
<p>There really wasn't anything to say about the first part of my day. Angela showed me around and introduced me to her friends. I wanted to like them, I really did, but they weren't exactly the kind of people I pictured myself hanging out with. Jessica seemed pretty normal, and Eric was funny in a silly, schticky kind of way, but I had felt more comfortable around Alice and Emmett, two bloodthirsty vampires, then I did around these very safe and very human people I would be spending, at the very least, the rest of my time in high school with.</p>
<p>I had looked for Em- for the Cullens, <em>the Cullens</em>, but I hadn't seen any of them yet. I thought it would be inevitable, with, as Angela had said, Edward and Alice being in the same grade as I was. But so far, they hadn't shown, though I knew that the next class I had was Biology. Angela met me at my locker, her smile sympathetic, as I slammed my locker door shut with more force than was necessary.</p>
<p>"It's just up here. Hey, the day is half over, right?" Angela said, slipping into the nearest classroom.</p>
<p>I walked in after her, and the first thing I glimpsed was Alice, standing at the teacher's desk. She turned around to look at me, winking as I passed her. </p>
<p>Angela indicated the spot next to her, but the teacher, an elderly man with glasses too large for his face and a friendly smile, cleared his throat. "We're going to put her with Miss Cullen, Miss Weber." Alice took my wrist, her fingers cold even through the sleeve of my sweatshirt, and led me to the back of the room, pulling out a chair for me with her ankle.</p>
<p>"And now," the teacher, Mr. Brown, according to my schedule, gestured to the board where he'd written a series of questions. "Biology is, of course, first and foremost a science, and the only way we learn about science is to pose questions on which to base theories. Today, I want each of you to interview your partner. Here are some sample questions," he vaguely shook his hand toward the chalkboard, "and tomorrow I want you to combine all your data and form a theory on your partner - it could be what career suits them best, what extracurricular activities they should be involved in, even who they should begin a romantic liaison with." Mr. Brown gave a hearty chuckle, then gave another shake of his hand, dismissing us to begin.</p>
<p>"Well," Alice said, her mechanical pencil poised over her sleek back notebook, "shall we?"</p>
<p>I shrugged, pulling my own crumpled notebook out of my bag. I had no idea what to ask her; Mr. Brown's questions were mundane and highly generalized, and the only thing I could think of right now was asking Alice if Emmett had come to school today. God, I was such an idiot.</p>
<p>"You start." I said, gesturing vaguely towards the written questions. </p>
<p>"Okay," Alice squinted at the chalk board, "what's your biggest problem right now?"</p>
<p>I balked. This was <em>not</em> a question on the board, and where would I even begin to answer that? I was falling in love with her…friend? Brother? Who, being a vampire, was the very thing I was supposed to hate because of the brutal double-murder of my parents. Not to, you know, mention that I barely even knew Emmett to begin with.</p>
<p>"Shoes," I hurriedly said, as Alice raised an inquiring eyebrow at my silent deliberation.</p>
<p>She nodded sympathetically. "I know, this town doesn't have much selection, does it? You know it's bleak when the nearest Michael Kors selection is an entire day's trip away."</p>
<p>I shook my head. "Not those kind of shoes. Running shoes."</p>
<p>"Running shoes?" Alice said, as though it was inconceivable that I didn't understand her fashion plight.</p>
<p>I nodded. "Yeah. I'm a runner...or I used to be, anyway. I haven't been into it seriously for a long time...anyway, I kind of outgrew my pair." I shrugged. It was a feasible enough answer. And the blister on my heel from my last run was proof enough.</p>
<p>"Well, I guess that is a thinker..." Alice said kindly, though I knew she was probably just thinking I was insane. I couldn't disagree with her.</p>
<p>"Next question, please." I asked, waiting for her to make notes on her paper. She simply tapped the eraser on the table, considering the board again.</p>
<p>"Favorite color?"</p>
<p>I relaxed a bit; this was Mr. Brown's first question. "Blue." </p>
<p>Alice smirked; her gold eyes filled with mirth. With a jolt, I wondered if we were both remembering the same thing. Emmett had been wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt at Sea-Tac, the first time I'd ever seen him.</p>
<p>"Favorite food?"</p>
<p>"I'm not really picky. Lots of protein and carbs, I guess. Mexican is good."</p>
<p>"This is really getting us nowhere." Alice sighed, "I can't tell you what you should do or be or love from these answers. I need better info."</p>
<p>I shrugged. What did she want from me? I couldn't very well allow myself to spill the most intimate details of my life. They were hidden in places I preferred to stay away from, and though Alice was civil and more normal than I’d expected anyone in town, let alone a vampire, to be, I didn't think it was prudent to be getting chummy with her. Not when I knew what her true nature was.</p>
<p>So what did that make my feelings for Emmett, then?</p>
<p>God, I was such an idiot.</p>
<p>
  <strong>oooo<br/>Alice POV</strong>
</p>
<p>Kelly wasn't an easy human to read, but that made it quite fun, really. A challenge, kind of. She liked keeping things simple, general. Nothing too personal, nothing too specific. Details equated danger to her.</p>
<p>So of course I had to make it my personal mission to find out as much as possible about her. I knew things already, of course, nothing from the past obviously, but things that would take place the future. I would have to prod her and Em along, but they'd get there eventually. For both of them, time was not an issue.</p>
<p>"Emmett!" I saw my brother's broad back in the crowd filtering through the halls toward the lunchroom. He turned, grinning at me, and I eagerly returned his smile. It was so good to have the real him back. I'd have to thank Kelly in any way I could, and I knew just where to start.</p>
<p>"Here," I said, when I'd caught up to him. I scribbled down an address in Seattle, shoving it into his hand. "Take her here. As in a-sap."</p>
<p>"This will take the rest of the day, Alice. It's her first day- " He began, looking doubtfully at the scrap of paper.</p>
<p>I shrugged. "I'll take care of it, don't worry. Just bring her to our place after for dinner." I stood on the tips of my toes, pecking him on the cheek. "And remember to drive safely, please. We don't need you scaring her to death."</p>
<p>Em shot me a dirty look as we met Jasper and Edward at the entrance to the cafeteria.</p>
<p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p>
<p>"So, best first day ever or what?" Mike asked, giving me an appraising look as I sat down beside Angela. I didn't care for the way he was sizing me up, but he did seem nice enough. I supposed it was the new girl vibe that he was feeling. I kind of felt sorry for the kid; he had no clue what he was competing with. </p>
<p>"Sure." I shrugged, taking a large bite out of a bread stick so I wouldn't have to talk. There wasn't much of a gourmet selection here at Forks High, so I'd grabbed the only thing I could recognize, which was spaghetti and some form of vegetable. I'd have to start bringing in my lunch if I wanted to stay on a balanced eating routine.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, paradise in the flesh. No better place on earth." Jessica said with a roll of her eyes. "On the dating front, the only guys worth going out of your way for don't even notice you exist." She shot Mike a furtive look, but he didn't seem to notice.</p>
<p>"You're just jealous because a certain Edward Cullen dissed you." Eric said, pointing a celery stick at Jessica.</p>
<p>"Like I care. He's a freak anyway. His whole family- "</p>
<p>"They seem really nice." I broke in, my voice hard. I couldn't really vouch for the rest of the Cullens, never having spoken personally with them, but I knew Alice and Emmett, and they were far above the stupid, envious gossip of townies. Whatever Jessica had intended to say about the Cullens was obviously not going to be flattering. I had only met her that day in history, having been unfortunate enough to be sat beside her. She reminded me of Lauren, the girl from the pizza place last night. Lovely girls, the both of them, I thought as Lauren herself entered the room, casting a scornful look at our table before huffing away.</p>
<p>Angela's eyes followed mine to the door, grinning as the very subjects of conversation walked in.</p>
<p>"It's just weird, I mean they all live together!" Jessica said in a stage whisper as Alice and the tall blond, Jasper, waltzed past us, "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are like these...foster parents slash match makers!"</p>
<p>"Mm," Angela murmured, watching now as a bronze haired one, almost as tall as Jasper, followed after them, "maybe they'll adopt me."</p>
<p>I found myself nodding before I realized what I was doing. Only Angela seemed to catch the movement, though, and gave me a small smile. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the vampire I didn’t know by name turn to look back at Angela for a second, a crooked, barely there smile on his lips, before following his family to one of the lunch tables.<br/>I looked over the heads of everybody in the lunchroom, but I couldn't see Emmett. Was he absent today? Got held up in his last class? What was the reason-</p>
<p>"Hey," I jumped, his voice right in my ear.</p>
<p>"Don't do that!" I said, smacking his arm with my hand, regretting it the second my fingers started to throb. Probably not a good idea to punch a brick wall.</p>
<p>He laughed and held out his hand. "Wanna blow this joint?"</p>
<p>I looked around at Angela and Jessica. They both looked stunned, their forks halfway to their mouths, Mike and Eric raising eyebrows at each other. "Um, sure." I said, shouldering my backpack and leaving my lunch tray on the table. "See you." I muttered to them as I took Emmett's offered hand.</p>
<p>He didn't let go, even after he had pulled me out of my chair. As we left the lunchroom, I noticed many glares from girls I didn't even know sent my way. I felt a pang of pleasure at this; I had something they didn't, and that was a rarity. It felt...God, it felt so nice. It was like being normal again, like the small gesture of affection, regardless of what intention Emmett had behind it, had made my entire day worth living through.</p>
<p>"Where are we going?" I asked, as Emmett pulled me out into the parking lot. He led me to a large, shiny black Jeep Commander, sleek and looking like it belonged in posh sections of New York City with ease, fitting in with all the expensive, manicured cars there, while at the same time could handle the most extreme mudding excursions.</p>
<p>"Outie." He said, opening the passenger door and helping me in. He took my backpack and tossed it into the backseat.</p>
<p>"Outie." I repeated, thoroughly lost, reaching for my seat belt. </p>
<p>"Yup." Emmett was around the jeep and in the driver's seat in a flash.</p>
<p>"You really make no sense." I said, trying to stop myself from smiling. There was so much ease and comfort between us, so much chemistry. I flushed at that thought.</p>
<p>"You really make it fun making no sense." He said, nudging me softly with his shoulder. His hulking form filled most of the front of the jeep, his hard, defined muscles nearly touching me. I swallowed thickly, trying to force my skyrocketing pulse into normalcy. The slight smirk on his handsome face showed that he could hear my heartbeat as much as I could feel it.  </p>
<p>"Now you're just being difficult on purpose."</p>
<p>"Now you're making it fun to be difficult on purpose."</p>
<p>I mock glared at him, sure there was no possible way that I could be or stay angry at him, not when that amazing smile was plastered all over his face.</p>
<p>"Alice says you're a runner." He said a moment after we'd pulled out of the Forks High parking lot and were starting along the highway.</p>
<p>"Alice is right." I said, wondering how Alice had had time to relay this information to her brother before lunch. Could vampires communicate telepathically? “At least, I’m trying to be one again.” </p>
<p>"And runners need good shoes, right?"</p>
<p>"Of course," I nodded, "they're the most vital tools of the trade."</p>
<p>"Well, there ya go." Emmett said in a satisfied sort of way, as though that answered my question.</p>
<p>"Are we going to be back in time for class?" I asked, not that I really cared. It probably wasn't a good idea to skip out on my first day, but I was finding it difficult at this moment to put much stock in my future academics. Emmett a real streak of adventure, and even something as mundane as cutting out on lunch seemed fun.</p>
<p>"Wouldn't count on it." He said, as we passed a road sign for Seattle. His speed increased, though I noticed he was trying to stay only 15 above the speed limit.</p>
<p>"Are we going to be back for the rest of the day?"</p>
<p>Emmett flashed me another smile. I was ready for it this time though and held tightly onto the door handle for support. Outwardly I could handle this, it was inwardly that would be the problem. My heart pounded in staccato every time he looked over at me.  </p>
<p>"Would you be mad if we weren't?"</p>
<p>"Not if 'we' is inclusive of you and me." I said without thinking. Horrified, I pressed my lips together, passing my hand over my eyes. I despised the fact that around him I was completely transparent, completely incapable of thinking before I spoke. </p>
<p>"My feelings exactly." Emmett said quietly, almost too quietly for me to hear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>I should go<br/>
Before my will gets any weaker<br/>
And my eyes begin to linger<br/>
Longer than they should<br/>
I should go<br/>
Before I lose my sense of reason<br/>
And this hour holds more meaning<br/>
Than it ever could<br/>
I should go</em>
  </p>
</div><strong> Angela POV</strong><p>Kelly looked happy, radiant even, as she followed Emmett out of the lunch room. It was good to see her smile. Though I hadn't known my cousin for more than a few days, I was glad that she could be happy, glad that she had found a kindred spirit of sorts, even it was in the unlikeliest of places. It was clear that Kelly had been keeping things on the DL, for only being in town a few short days. There was ease and familiarity between her and Emmett, and very apparent chemistry. Well, good. Emmett had been down for far too long, following Rosalie's mysterious departure from town, and he may be just the thing to help my cousin find some footing in her new life.</p><p>In a sense, I was jealous of Kelly. I'd had pent up feelings for Edward for years now, and though he was friendly enough to me, really friendlier than he was with anybody outside his family, we were nowhere near what Emmett and Kelly were. I, inwardly, laughed somewhat bitterly as I tried to picture Edward showing up out of nowhere, grasping my hand and whisking me away from my oh-so-bland spaghetti and side of watery broccoli. I had no delusions in thinking that Edward could possibly have a romantic interest in me, but hey, a girl could hope, right?</p><p>My eye strayed to the table the Cullens usually occupied, and I was surprised to find Alice looking right at me. She winked and smiled, then went back to her salad, picking at it and talking with Jasper at the same time.</p><p><em>It must be lonely</em>, I thought, averting my eyes as Jasper slid his hand surreptitiously under the table and placed it on Alice's thigh, <em>it must be so lonely for Edward.</em> My gaze shifted to him, and for a millisecond our eyes met, and in that moment that I felt absolutely sure that he knew what I had been thinking, however improbable that was.</p><p>It was only too clear in his eyes that he agreed with me.</p><p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Emmett POV</strong>
</p><p>"Hungry much?" I asked in impressed disbelief as the waitress appeared with a loaded tray, placing the majority of it in front of Kelly. Two plates of enchiladas, a nacho queso combo, and a side of cilantro lime rice made an impressive ring around her side of the table. We'd stopped on the way to Seattle to eat as Kelly had been starving, and since I kinda took her away from her lunch, I figured hell, it was the least I could do. I was very much the gentleman these days.</p><p>Kelly stuck her tongue out at me as the waitress turned to leave, pulling the nearest plate to her. "Very much, chief."</p><p>I raised my eyebrow, twirling a straw between my fingers. "Chief, eh?"</p><p>Kelly's smile slid off her face almost instantly. "It's just something my mom used to say. She called everybody chief. It is...<em>was</em>...a term of endearment, really. It drove my dad crazy, though." She attempted a smile, but missed the mark. </p><p>I reached across the table to touch her, grab her hand, something to comfort her, but Kelly slid her arm away, reaching for a fork. So, something had happened to her parents, which explained her moving in with an aunt and a cousin. I found that I felt sorry for her, though I sensed she'd probably hate me for the pity. I'd had to lose my family too, and though I'd gained something amazing, losing the people you'd loved your whole life sucked. </p><p>"So," Kelly said in forced voice, "are you ever going to tell me why we're out on the open road?"</p><p>I smiled, and saw Kelly's hand clench around her fork, just like it hand on her chair when we'd had pizza. Was I doing something wrong here? I was gonna have to ask Ed the next time we were all in the same room. Maybe he could tell me what was going through Kelly's head. </p><p>"Ah, well, that'd be messing up the surprise, wouldn't it? So don't worry your pretty little head about it." She looked up again, her eyes meeting mine. I swear to God, if I'd had working lungs, I'd have been suffocating. Those damn eyes of hers...fuck if I knew how eyes could have so much emotion and be that...well, that damn beautiful. Jesus, I was starting to get sappy, like those God awful movies Alice always forced me to watch. Puke-worthy, that's what I was. </p><p>We sat there like that, just staring at each other, until Kelly looked away, and started cutting up her enchilada. I made no move to eat, and Kelly didn't really seem surprised, only sparing me one small glance as I pushed around the steak and peppers on my plate.</p><p>"Can I ask you something?" Kelly said after she'd taken a few large bites, breaking the silence. </p><p>I shrugged. "Sure."</p><p>"Why did you do it?"</p><p>I raised an eyebrow. "Do what?" I shrugged again.</p><p>Kelly bit her lip, chewing lightly on it, as though weighing her words carefully. Finally, she too shrugged, throwing caution to the wind.</p><p>"Come into my room that night."</p><p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alice POV</strong>
</p><p>Keeping my thoughts and visions from Edward wasn't hard. I'd been doing it for so long that it became second nature now, although for the most part I tried to be transparent. We looked out for each other, because we were both the same kind of freak. We couldn't control our gifts, couldn't use them at will. It was hardly pleasant but at least we had each other.</p><p>So needless to say, I felt somewhat guilty hiding this stuff from him. I mean, it was his future! Surely he had a right to know. But if I did tell him, he'd just mess it all up with his nonstop brooding and woe is me routine...no, I simply couldn't trust him to make things go smoothly. It seemed, yet again, it was all up to me.</p><p>Luckily for Edward and Angela, I was very much up to the challenge.</p><p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p><p>I don't know what possessed me to ask him that. I'd already established, firmly established, in my own mind that that night had been nothing more than a dream, than a figment of my imagination. I'd had to, because the alternative was far more irrational even then the Cullens actually being vampires.</p><p>Emmett narrowed his eyes at me, and I could tell he was thinking hard, trying to decide what to say. Maybe he was wondering just what in the freaking world I was talking about, or <em>maybe</em>...maybe he was trying to think of a way to get out of the question, the question that was too dangerous to answer honestly, because it would most likely reveal who he really was, what he really was. As far as he knew, I was just like everybody else- completely oblivious to the existence of the supernatural. Vampires were as much a figment of human imagination as flying superheroes. At least, they should've been, but when had anything in my life gone according to "should've been"? </p><p>"You- " He began, but the waitress appeared again, with refills of our hardly touched drinks.</p><p>"Dessert?" She asked, glancing doubtfully at my still heaping plate.</p><p>"Oh, yeah." I said, my gaze never leaving Emmett, and his never leaving me, "the fried ice cream for me, and the sopapillas for him."</p><p>She scribbled on her little pad of paper and disappeared again.</p><p>"<em>Kelly</em>." </p><p>The way he said my name, the strangled, implied caress, caused my spine to tingle. There it was again, that internal war with myself. I wanted to rip my hair out. I had zero control around him. Regardless of everything that I had set in my mind, first and foremost that I would no longer succumb to his charm, but demand to know the truth, I was so utterly pathetic, so weak and vulnerable to everything about him, that all I wanted to do was just be here. Be with him. We sat there in silence for a few seconds, and then it happened. I opened my mouth, and could do nothing else but laugh. I threw my head back, slammed my fist on the table, and just laughed my ass off for a few seconds.</p><p>Emmett sat there dumbfounded, and I was sure he was wondering if I'd lost my mind. I certainly couldn't disagree with him.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I just...when you said my name like that...Jesus, it was like I couldn't even...God! It's just not even fair." I said, scooping up another bite of my enchilada to avoid saying something even more stupid than I already had.</p><p>"Uh...what's not fair?" Emmett asked carefully, as though worried I'd go off the deep end again.</p><p>I took a few more bites, pausing before I answered him. I couldn't tell him anything but the truth. I had no desire and no reason to lie to him. But what was the truth? I only knew what I felt for him, and it was so damn stupid. There was a long list of why, exactly, it was stupid, the first of which being our time together had been so short. Human or not, it wasn't smart to get so attached to somebody so quickly. </p><p>I sighed, finishing the last bite, taking a swallow of my Dr. Pepper. "You know what?" I said, and I reached across the table, my finger tips brushing the back of his hand, "just forget it. I'm an idiot. You <em>so</em> do not have to answer that."</p><p>Emmett shrugged again. He gently took my hand and lifted it to his face, so my hand was cupping his cheek. My fingers chilled with the cold of his skin, but it wasn't at all unpleasant. He shut his eyes for a moment, a grin spreading across his lips. "You're wrong," he said with surety, "I'm the idiot."</p><p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Angela POV</strong>
</p><p>"Angela!" I turned toward the sound of my name, Alice bobbing along through the crowd in the hallway toward me.</p><p>"Hey," I said, "sorry, I have no idea where Emmett - "</p><p>"It's the saddest thing," Alice said over me, her face pulled into a somber mask, "I mean, Kelly getting sick on her first day? Projectile vomiting is just the worst."</p><p>I pursed my lips to keep myself from smiling. "It is tragic," I agreed, "I'm just grateful that Emmett took such quick action and got her to..."</p><p>Alice gave me a tiny, almost unnoticeable wink, "To Carlisle, you're right. I'm just grateful that it's Carlisle's day off from the hospital."</p><p>"So she'll be staying in his care for...?"</p><p>Alice pulled out a sheet of paper from her bag and a pen, "Here are the directions to my house. Why don't you come pick Kelly up around...sevenish? I know! We'll all have dinner together. Of course Kelly will have to stick to her bland diet...I mean, from what Carlisle was saying, it was coming out both ends..."</p><p>We laughed together, though I was sure that Kelly would have been more than a little upset that we were talking about her so crudely.</p><p>"I'll call my mom and let her know. I'm sure she'll be just as thankful as I am to Dr. Cullen. She'll probably bake him a whole batch of cannoli."</p><p>Alice grinned. "Excellent. See you tonight then." She winked at me again, stuffed the paper in my hand, and was out of my sight before I could say another word to her.</p><p>I shifted the books in my hands to my other arm, trying to stuff the directions Alice had given me into my shoulder bag. As I turned, my bag slid off my shoulder, the top wide open, even though I could have sworn I'd zipped it shut before leaving my locker and heading down the hallway. Half the contents of my bag spilled onto the floor around me. I groaned, sliding to the ground, trying to grab in between people's feet as they made their way to their next class or their lockers.</p><p>"Here you are. I think that's everything." </p><p>I froze for a moment, then looked up, a flush creeping up my face. Edward was crouching down beside me, extending two notebooks to me.</p><p>"Oh," I said, taking a deep swallow, "thank you." I tried to avoid looking directly at him, instead keeping my eyes on what was in his hand.</p><p>"No problem. Do you have it all?"</p><p>I swallowed again, nodding. My legs felt like jelly, my arms like they were too long for my body. I went to stand up, my foot catching on the strap of my bag. Edward grabbed my arm, steadying me. "Alright?" He asked with that crooked grin that I had grown to look forward to.</p><p>I nodded, my flush deepening. How was it that I always managed to look like such a fool in front of him? </p><p>Edward bent down and picked up my bag, holding it out for me. "Thanks." I said, slinging the strap over my shoulder. I began to walk away before I made an even bigger fool of myself, cursing my awkwardness.</p><p>"Angela!" Edward called my name, and I immediately turned around, like the sound of his voice was the thing I could hear, as if I'd been living to simply hear him say my name. Yeesh. I definitely needed to stop reading so much Jane Austen. </p><p>"I-" He stared, looking down into my face, an uneasy expression in his eyes.</p><p>"Yes?" I said, my voice breathless</p><p>"It's nothing." He said, shaking his head, though he still looked unsure. "I'll see you later." And he turned, darting through the crowded hallway.</p><p>I blinked, utterly confused. But hey, he'd talked to me, right? He'd looked at me, noticed me...I smiled, my thoughts very much uplifted.</p><p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alice POV</strong>
</p><p>I smirked as Edward's footsteps, hurried, sounded behind me. I pretended not to notice him, however improbable that was in reality, and continued to sift uselessly through my locker.</p><p>"I don't know what you're playing it," He seethed, his voice too quiet for the humans around us to hear, "but for the sake of my sanity, just stop."</p><p>I turned, bestowing an ignorant smile on my brother. "I really have no idea what you're talking about."</p><p>Edward passed a hand over his eyes. "Innocence is really unbecoming on you. Just because Emmett has lost all rational thought and is pursuing a girl he cannot logically be with, does <em>not</em> mean I have the same twisted desire."</p><p>I kicked my locker shut with the heel of my stiletto, slinging my makeshift Chanel backpack slash purse delicately over my shoulder. "If you're interested in Angela- "</p><p>"I'm not." Edward cut me off, his voice vehement.</p><p>I raised an eyebrow at him. "Right. Well, since there's nothing to worry about on that front, since she doesn't mean anything to you from Eve, could you drop this off for me?" I held out a brown, slightly scuffed up wallet. "Angela left this in the cafeteria. I figured since your last classes are next to each other's, maybe after school's out..."</p><p>Edward glared suspiciously at me. "If you think for one second that I don't know what you're doing," He warned, snatching the wallet away from me.</p><p>"Geez Ed, paranoid much?" I said, knowing how much Edward hated the nickname. "I'm just asking you to do a simple favor, so stop acting like it's the end of the world. Like you said," I paused, noticing how Edward's fingers were brushing the leather of Angela's wallet. Was he perhaps thinking the soft material might be something like how her own skin would feel? "you don't care about her, right?"</p><p>Edward looked up, his eyes narrowing. "I did not say that, it has nothing do to with- "</p><p>"Ah," I held up a finger, "then you do have feelings for Angela. Well good, because she's coming for dinner. So be on your best behavior." I patted Edward's shoulder, then turned away in the vague direction of my next class.</p><p>My smile widened as I heard the sharp dent of metal crushed under stone. Ah well. I didn't really need anything in my locker anyway.</p><p>
  <strong>Song used is I Should Go by Levi Kreis</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.<br/>I just wanted to know how it felt.<br/>Too strong, I couldn't hold on.<br/>Yeah, yeah.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense</em><br/>Out of how and why this happened.<br/>Where we're heading, there's just no knowing.<br/>Yeah, yeah
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>And then I crashed into you...</em>
  </p>
</div>I would have to ask Emmett the truth, eventually. I couldn't live in this infatuated haze forever, choosing ignorance over the obvious. No, the bottom line was, I knew that Emmett had been in my room, that he'd invaded my life in more ways than I could count, that he really had held so close to him and kissed me...a heat rose in my stomach as I thought remembered the icy feel of his lips on my neck. It it <em>was</em> all real, then what were Emmett's feelings toward me? His true feelings?<p>Jesus. It was a wonder I wasn't a drooling mess on the floor, my body cranked permanently to 'fetal position'. </p>
<p>We left the restaurant, the waitress giving Emmett a more than friendly look as he paid the bill on the way out. It was extremely irritating that girls seemed to be completely entranced by him. So that made me a hypocrite, obviously, but I'd stopped feeling shame so long ago. Besides, I hadn't sought Emmett out- I certainly wasn't sneaking into his bedroom at night, or hauling him back to his bed when he fell asleep on the porch. Did this give me some, even if just slightly, superior claim on him? </p>
<p>And then, of course, that made me wonder about something else. What if this was routine for Emmett? What if he just, you know, willy nilly hopped into girls' rooms left and right, like some kind of beefed up, supernatural peeping Tom? It wouldn't exactly be difficult, and any girl would be mush in his able hands. Really, though, he just didn't seem the type to me. Honestly, aside from the vampire thing, Emmett was very down-to-earth, far more normal than any other guy I'd met so far in town.</p>
<p>Which was more than a little unnerving.</p>
<p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p>
<p>Edward POV</p>
<p>Murdering my sister was definitely at the top of my priority list. Alice <em>had</em> to be insane, there was no other word for the way she was acting. Encouraging Emmett to seek a relationship with a human, that was at least forgivable because at the heart of the matter Alice just wanted Emmett to be happy again; we all did. But me! To actually suggest that I have anything to do with Angela Weber outside of the halls of school? Pure madness!</p>
<p>If there was one thing Alice was very gifted at, it was planting seeds of doubt in your mind and then sitting back and watching her handiwork bloom into a verifiable forest, and all the while with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>Stupid vampire.</p>
<p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Emmett POV</strong>
</p>
<p>So I guess I blew it those two nights. Because if Kelly was suspicious about the first night, she could only have thought that it was me who moved her back into her room the second.</p>
<p>It was clear by this time that Kelly, more or less, figured out I wasn't necessarily human. How was that possible, though? We'd been living in Forks for a few years now, and nobody was the wiser. We passed for mortals. Maybe a little weird, a little freakier than normal, but people usually chalked that up to us being from Alaska, or being homeschooled shut ins in the past, what with only Canadians and Eskimos for neighbors and all that. And here was this new girl, totally fearless when it came to us.</p>
<p>Well, that wasn't exactly true. Her nightmares were the aftermath of something horrible, something that left her an orphan. I craved to know what happened, why she was so miserable, if only so I knew what I needed to do to make it better, to help in whatever way I could. Maybe I was making it too difficult, though. How could I expect her to come clean to me, to open up and let me in, when I wouldn't even confirm to her that I was, in fact, a vampire? And it wasn't like it was only my secret to share, either. The entire family would suffer if I blew the lid off our cover. </p>
<p>Maybe I was over thinking things. I laughed inwardly, as I'd never been accused of that in my entire life, human and immortal alike. I opened the passenger door for Kelly, helping her up into her seat.</p>
<p>"I'm not made of lace." Kelly said, gripping tighter onto my hand. I shrugged; better to use a featherlight touch, better to be safe than sorry. Again, this was all unfamiliar territory with me. I'd never had to be gentle with Rosalie, at least not in the physical sense. This was definitely something Carlisle or even Edward would be better at.</p>
<p>"And I'm not...like you." I said, meeting her gaze. Trying to say so many things without saying them. To tell my secrets without scaring her, because that's the last thing I'd ever want to do.</p>
<p>Kelly dropped my hand, swallowing thickly. "We're probably more alike than you think, Emmett Cullen."</p>
<p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p>
<p>Emmett looked at me strangely for a moment, then softly shut the door, walking over to the driver's side of the Jeep at a human pace. I probably shouldn't have said that, that we were alike. I couldn't think of anything more insulting for him- for a vampire, for somebody who could be as gentle as he was strong. For somebody who could knock a girl off her feet with a smirk.</p>
<p>I must be so fragile to him, so breakable and unstable, not just physically but mentally and emotionally as well. He had witnessed a nightmare, I was sure, and that was me at my most illogical, my most vulnerable. When was the last time Emmett felt fear? When was the last time the pain inside ripped his heart apart? Surely he couldn't - -</p>
<p>And then I remembered what Angela had said, about a girl, about Rosalie. So maybe I wasn't too far off in my assessment. Maybe we were two broken people just trying to make it through the day, trying to stitch our shredded pieces back into something recognizable. Although from the looks of things, of the bond Emmett had with his family, he seemed to be faring a lot better than me.</p>
<p>Emmett started the Jeep and backed out of the parking lot. We sat for a few moments in silence as he got back on the freeway, until I broke the quiet, trying to recover from my last words.</p>
<p>"So. Where are you from?"</p>
<p>Emmett flashed me a sideways smile. "Sorry, I don't do back story."</p>
<p>I narrowed my eyes at him. "Not fair. You already know stuff about me." At least I hadn't said much more to Alice. It was already irritating that she was reporting about me to Emmett. Although I supposed I owed her in some way. Right now, this was the happiest I'd been for a long time. </p>
<p>He considered this, then gave a consenting nod. "Alright, you ask me a question, then I get to ask you one."</p>
<p>"You have to tell me the truth." I said, looking over at him.</p>
<p>He turned his head, dark brown eyes connecting with mine for a solid five seconds before he looked back to the road. "Deal." He finally said, his voice gruff. "But ditto for you."</p>
<p>"Like I'd lie to you." I said, affronted, then realized how that sounded. Like I would never lie to only him, like he was something special and I'd never throw away whatever trust he might ever have in me by lying. There was the idiot thing again. I was getting so good at it.</p>
<p>"I know you wouldn't." Emmett replied. "It's weird. I didn't think I'd be able to say that. About another girl, I mean. Or even anybody outside my family. But...it might be more than you want to know. You can already tell that I'm not...the same as everyone else in town."</p>
<p>I nodded, understanding. I knew what he meant, what he was getting at. I couldn't deny it much longer, and it didn't seem like Emmett wanted to hide it, either. "Okay." I had been dying to know if he had really seen me at the airport, if he'd had any idea then that we'd end up here. Where exactly here was even I wasn't sure, but we were at least talking. At least we were together. We had banter, we had chemistry, we liked hanging out together. At bare minimum, we were becoming friends. I could work with friends. </p>
<p>"When I flew into Sea-Tac..." I began, and immediately Emmett chuckled.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I was pretty much a giveaway then, wasn't I?" He said, switching lanes to pass a slow-moving Lincoln.</p>
<p>"Well it wasn't just you." I shrugged. "I mean, your whole family was kind of a giveaway. No humans are that perfect. But to be honest, it was your smile, more than anything. No boy...no <em>human</em> boy...can smile like that." I flushed, biting my tongue. How was it that he always, always, managed to make me say things I would never readily admit, especially to him?</p>
<p>"You like my smile?" He seemed genuinely curious. Jesus, was he blind? Didn't he see how he dazzled every one around him? </p>
<p>"I wouldn't say like..." I trailed off, grinning as he shot me a furtive look.</p>
<p>"Ah ah ah, you promised. No lying." He said, and for good measure, he flashed a smile that was knowing and full of laughter at the same time.</p>
<p>"Well, try not to rub it in," I said, when I could manage to look away from him.</p>
<p>"Kelly..." He said, a taunting edge in his tone.</p>
<p>I sighed, "Fine. After I saw you that night, after I realized what you were, and how normal you seemed, how <em>safe</em>...after your smile...I slept okay. I mean, really okay. For the first time since I could remember. It was because of you, Emmett. Because without even knowing it you made me feel welcome, made my entire world a little brighter." Ugh, word vomit, afterschool special-worthy word vomit. </p>
<p>Emmett looked confused, as though he had no clue that he could have this effect on someone. But he had to know the attention he drew to himself. Girls were falling over themselves to even catch a glimpse of him; I'd witnessed that in the lunchroom at school, and the waitress at the restaurant was definitely the type of girl who reserved herself for guys like Emmett. How could he not see this?</p>
<p>"You realize, don't you? The way girls look at you? This can't be the first time somebody's mentioned this to you."</p>
<p>Emmett shrugged. "I guess I don't pay attention. But I don't think you do, either."</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Well, you don't. I practically had to wipe the drool off the lunchroom floor around your table earlier."</p>
<p>"Oh, that." I said dismissively. "Yeah...what was it Jessica said? It was like kindergarten again and I was the shiny new toy. Or something like that. I really try not to listen when she talks."</p>
<p>Emmett laughed. "She has it bad for Ed. I even slipped her his number. Just to make him miserable."</p>
<p>"How nice of you." I said, but I cracked a smile too.</p>
<p>"Just the kind of brother I am. Anyway, I didn't just mean about the losers at school trying to get up on you. All those things you said about the airport, they were pretty much true for me, too. What you did for me, to me. It was crazy, I couldn't get you out of my head. By only seeing you for those few minutes, it was like...I don't know. You have to understand, Rosalie was like, my whole life. She saved my life. Well, I guess technically Carlisle did. But she was...I mean, she was my mate. We were together for so many years. Lifetimes it seemed like."</p>
<p>I dropped my eyes to my lap. I could have deduced as much, from what Angela had said. And it wasn't like Rosalie was around now, but it still stung to hear Emmett talk about her. About another woman in his life. I must be so insignificant to him...knowing me for only days, compared to having Rosalie around for years. Decades probably, the way he made it sound.</p>
<p>"What was she like?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.</p>
<p>Emmett glanced at me for a second, then went back to the road. "She...was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Sweet, when she wanted to be. Hell on earth the rest of the time. But it was just who she was, you know? I wouldn't have changed her, even if I could. She made me who I am today."</p>
<p>I bit my lip, leaning my head back against the headrest and looking out the window, trying to focus on the passing road, to keep my face neutral. It shouldn't matter to me, shouldn't bother me. I mean, what was I really to Emmett? A human girl obsessed with him, a broken, pathetic mess. I didn't have the right to feel anything about his past relationships. His heart wasn't mine and could never be. But he'd said that I helped him, too. That I had done something for him, just as he'd done something for me.</p>
<p>"You have to tell me what you're thinking." Emmett burst out, slamming on the brakes as he pulled off onto a side road from the freeway that I hadn't even noticed. "I'm not Edward, I don't know what's going on in your head. Whatever you're feeling, let me know. I <em>have</em> to know."</p>
<p>"How exactly would Edward know what's going on in my head?" I asked, suspicious. One more question added to my endless quest about the supernatural. </p>
<p>"Does that matter right now? Seriously Kelly, you have to talk to me." Emmett extended his hand to mine.</p>
<p>I didn't want Emmett to see my insecurities. To know that I was comparing myself to Rosalie, to hate that I wasn't like her, even though I didn't know her. But I did know that Emmett loved her. If not anymore, he had in the past, and that was something to contend with. I knew he would never consider me in a romantic way, not like I did him, but it still sucked.</p>
<p>"I'm...wondering how she left you." It was true. I'd pondered this several times. "How she could even think of letting you go." I laced our fingers together, his hand cold and large against mine.</p>
<p>"I'm starting to think things happen for a reason." Emmett said, giving me a significant look, and I saw a glimpse in his eyes of what he made me feel. A quick spark, a flame, spreading throughout my whole body, I <em>did</em> have some effect on him, did mean something to him. He pulled off into a thicket of trees, a ways from the small road we'd taken. We were obstructed from view of any passersby, and my stomach fluttered at this.</p>
<p>And suddenly, I wanted to kiss him. Badly. I could feel the heat rising in my neck, across my cheeks. I looked up at him, my heart hammering in my chest. His eyes wide, he realized what I wanted.</p>
<p>"I don't know that I'm strong enough." He whispered, his eyes closing for a brief moment. I doubted if he'd ever had to wonder that before in his life.</p>
<p>"You've done it before." I pointed out.</p>
<p>"Sure it wasn't a dream?" He suggested, but I knew better. No way was I capable of conjuring up such images, simply for the fact that Emmett was better than a dream. I couldn't have created a man so perfect if I'd tried.</p>
<p>I turned, pulling my legs up so I was sitting cross-legged, facing him. "You want it to, though, don't you? Even if it's just because of my blood." I couldn't deny that it was a concern of mine, that Emmett just wanted my blood. But at this point, even if that was true, I wouldn't have cared. I was all his. He could use me as he saw fit. A willing victim.</p>
<p>"Don't," He said softly, reaching up to touch my hair, tucking a tendril behind my ear. "Don't think that. It'll never be about that." He said this as a promise, almost, although I couldn't have said who he was promising; me, or himself.</p>
<p>"It's just a kiss. Just once, please." Although I knew I would never be able to stop. I was already addicted to this man, to this vampire. In the space of a few days, in the few hours since I'd been with him, I was totally hooked. His laughter, just talking to him. Being near him, looking at him. His eyes, looking back at me. His total oblivion to just how amazing he was, his easy smile and ease with the world.</p>
<p>And it was then, that I crashed. Or rather that he crashed into me.</p>
<p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Alice POV</strong>
</p>
<p>I smiled, opening my eyes. Jasper, whose head was in my lap, smiled with me. "Do I even want to know?" He asked.</p>
<p>I pushed the blond hair off his forehead. "Oh darling," I said, "you already know. I'm basically amazing, and it's incredible that any of you ever survived without me."</p>
<p>"Well, there is a difference between surviving and living. I never lived until you." Jasper said, sitting up and pulling me into his chest.</p>
<p>"True. Man, this is going to be easier than I thought."</p>
<p>"Alice..." Jasper groaned. "Hasn't Emmett been through enough?"</p>
<p>"I'm helping him! He really likes her, and she totally loves him. He deserves to be happy. And anyway, the real issue here is Edward. He's so damn difficult."</p>
<p>Jasper gave a deep sigh. "Now Edward? Bored much?"</p>
<p>"Whatever, you know Edward cares about Angela. You can feel it, can't you? Sense their connection?"</p>
<p>Silence. Which meant that Jasper had to, at least, acknowledge that much.</p>
<p>"Exactly. I'm just prodding them along. We're all going to happy, okay? Even if it kills us. I want to show this family that Ro...that her being gone doesn't matter. She doesn't make or break us."</p>
<p>Jasper just held me tighter, as my emotions melded into his own.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Song used is Crashed by Daughtry. A perfect song for Emmett and Kelly, really. Yes, things have moved a little fast with them, but I kind of like that pace, that they already mean something to each other. *shrug*. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Don't even talk about the consequence</em><br/>'Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me<br/>And I don't give a damn what they say, or what they think, think<br/>'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind
  </p>
</div><strong>Edward POV</strong><p>I could pick out Angela's scent easily enough. It was so much softer than those around her. It was sweet, like baby powder, almost. Soothing on the most primitive level. And primitive was something I understood, was almost the only thing I could understand.</p>
<p>One of the interesting things about Angela was reading her thoughts. For the most part, humans are utterly predictable, boorish and vain, self-centered and self-righteous, even though the majority of them tried to mask these things, to hide them. But they couldn't hide them from me. I heard everything they heard, thought what they thought, saw what they saw.</p>
<p>I usually tended to block most of them out, in efforts to retain any sanity or sense of normalcy in my life. With Angela, however, I found myself craving to hear her thoughts. What would her opinions be of this historical event, how had she come to the conclusion on that literature essay. Angela's mind was like glass, clear and pure and clean, and she'd been one of the few truly decent human beings I'd come across in my many years of trying to live among them.</p>
<p>Alice knew all of this, of course, that I felt this way. Hardly any women had piqued my interest, human or otherwise, so when I showed even someone the slightest bit of consideration, it really was a big deal, as they say.</p>
<p>Funny, really, how returning a simple wallet would end up changing my life in such a dramatic way.</p>
<p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Emmett POV</strong>
</p>
<p>"I...don't know if I'm strong enough." I said, squeezing my eyes shut. This was new territory for me. I was a powerhouse in every way. The last time I had to wonder this is when Rose left, and even then I knew that, with my family having my back, I'd be fine, eventually.</p>
<p>"You've done it before." Kelly said matter-of-factly. Damn. Definitely wasn't as smooth as I'd thought. I figured she could've passed that off as a dream, with the jet lag and everything. Still, there was a difference in lightly tasting the back of her neck than in full on kissing her.</p>
<p>"Sure it wasn't a dream?" I said, raising an eyebrow. Just to be sure.</p>
<p>Kelly shook her head, turning toward me and crossing her legs. "You want it too, though, don't you? Even if it's just because of my blood."</p>
<p>Did she really think that? How was she so quick on the draw, understanding exactly what I was in record time. And, okay, if she knew I was a vampire, I got that it could be a legitimate concern. We didn't exactly know each other inside and out yet, but she had to know that this wasn't about blood.</p>
<p>"Don't." I hesitated, then lifted my hand to her hair. "Don't think that. It'll never be about that." It came out more as a promise than anything, and I wondered who I was promising; Kelly, or myself.</p>
<p>"It's just a kiss. Just once, please." Kelly said, and her dark eyes were pleading.</p>
<p>I guess it was then that I really knew I'd never be able to say no to her. I kept both of my hands to my side, not trusting myself to hold her just yet, not when my mind would clearly be somewhere else. Her heart was thumping in her chest as I came closer to her. I automatically wanted to look at her neck, because her veins would be full by now, with her heart working so hard. They would be large and rich and as a predator, this was the moment to strike.</p>
<p>Except that here, with Kelly, I wasn't a predator. I wasn't even a threat to her. She was so willing to be my by side, to treat me as though I was no different than her, to act like I was human. That I was something she wanted.</p>
<p>Kelly gave a small, surprised gasp as I closed the gap between us, her lips hot against mine, which must have felt like ice to her. Her heart started to slow, though, almost as if she were under the influence of a sedative, and she sighed into my mouth, parting her lips. I could feel the venom start to form in the back of my dry throat.</p>
<p>Then she moved her lips against mine, shifting herself so she was kneeling now, straddling one of my legs between both of hers. Automatically, my hands found the small of her back, holding her against me. I didn't know how long my thirst could be kept at bay, but I did know that this moment was more important than drinking blood. It was as though, with just her physical closeness, with her hair all around us and her body so warm against mine, she had closed any wounds that Rose had left. Maybe they weren't completely healed, but they weren't life-threatening anymore.</p>
<p>Kelly pulled away with a small groan, tipping her forehead against mine. "Thank you." She whispered. So I did the only thing I could do to show her my thanks, something I knew she would understand. I smiled at her, really smiled, a wide grin that I knew reached my eyes.</p>
<p>I'd never really be able to thank her, not in any realistic way. But I vowed then and there to do whatever I could to make it up to her.</p>
<p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p>
<p>I licked my lips, trying to savor the taste of Emmett for as long as I could. I didn't know if I'd ever the get the chance again to be so close to him, to kiss him. It was so strange for me, to be here. I'd had boyfriends, of course, but they'd always been superficial relationships and none of them really held my interest in a lasting way.</p>
<p>Emmett was something else entirely.</p>
<p>And something I should hate. Fundamentally and instinctually. Something I should be afraid of and stay away from. The woman who had slaughtered my parents and Emmett were vampires. They craved the same thing, were capable of the same thing.</p>
<p>I shut my eyes and took a steadying breath. This would matter later on, down the road. But not now. Just...just a little bit longer. That's all I wanted. A little longer to feel this, to be as close to a whole, functioning person as I would ever get.</p>
<p>The overwhelming sense of almost bleeding to death with the pain of losing my parents, hadn't plagued me in days. To have something to focus one, <em>someone</em> to focus on, had been exactly what I'd needed. What I still needed. I couldn't have it forever, I knew that, but I had it now. My parents would want this much for me, wouldn't they? I wanted to think so.</p>
<p>I took a deep, steadying breath. "I..." What else was there to say? It was the kind of kiss that made me know I'd never been so happy in my entire life, at least in that split second his mouth touched mine.</p>
<p>Emmett laughed. "Pretty much." He agreed. "Not bad, for a human." He said, nudging me with his elbow.</p>
<p>"Well you weren't that bad, either. For a vampire." I said, and he stilled, meeting my eye. It was the first time I'd said it, truly confirmed that I knew what he was. I don't know what I was expecting, maybe for him to outright deny it. But Emmett wasn't like that. He said what he felt, did what he wanted, and he didn't lie.</p>
<p>Ha! That I thought I knew him so well was laughable.</p>
<p>"Huh. Says you." Emmett finally said, giving me a small wink. I sank back into my seat, mock glaring at him as he backed up and pulled back onto the freeway.</p>
<p>"Tunes?" He said, indicating the expensive stereo system.</p>
<p>"Always. CD's?"</p>
<p>"Girl, you're living in the stone age. Here." He reached over and popped open the glove compartment, pulling out a sleek black iPod. "Largest library known to mankind. Thanks to Alice." He said, handing it to me. I pretended not to notice how my pulse ratcheted when our fingers brushed each other's, though from Emmett's slight smirk, he wasn't going to join me in my denial.</p>
<p>"Very nice." I commentated, scrolling through the seemingly endless lists of artists, contemplating my choices. Nothing romantic, obviously, and nothing about heartbreak. Music always had a strange way of making me realize things, of making me face things I'd probably rather not, and I couldn't analyze my feelings here. Alone, in my room, with nobody around, that's when I would work them out. So I picked some run-of-the-mill rock band, leaning my head back. I was suddenly very tired. "Listen...can we just head back to town? I get what you and Alice were trying to do, and it's really, really generous, but I...I can't do the city scene right now."</p>
<p>Emmett looked over at me, concerned, but he nodded. "Sure, angel. Whatever you want to do."</p>
<p>"Thanks." I said, turning to look out the window. "Wait," I snapped my head back to him, "did you just call me angel?"</p>
<p>Emmett shrugged.</p>
<p>"Uh, no thanks? That's a horrible nickname."</p>
<p>Emmett grinned. "It stays. Angel." And he put his hand over mine, as though with merely a touch he could sway me into accepting anything.</p>
<p>Well, I couldn't argue with his logic.</p>
<p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p>
<p>We couldn't have been on the road longer than half an hour, which meant Emmett and I hadn't been alone together all that long, but already I felt as if I were totally comfortable in his presence. We were just hanging out, really, listening to music, laughing about the other drivers, inventing wild storylines about their tangled, overtly dramatic lives. It was as though we'd been cutting class for years together, really. We'd made a quick stop at a gas station, and I'd made the mistake of loading up on Dr. Pepper. It went through me worse than coffee.</p>
<p>"Alright chief, I'm about to commandeer this damn vehicle. I've gotta piss like a racehorse, and you're driving like my grandma after she's been drinking. It'd really throw this whole lady-like facade I'm trying to pull off to have to pee in this." I shook my empty Dr. Pepper bottle at him.</p>
<p>Emmett looked, for the first time since I'd met him, worried. "And...uh, how long would you say we have until the big event?"</p>
<p>"T minus two minutes. Tops." I said, grinning at his obvious discomfort. I guess it really had been a long time since he'd interacted with a human girl. Not that I wasn't up to actually peeing in a soda bottle. I'd been on a mostly male track team since Jr. high, and I'd had to desensitized quickly. We attended track meets all over the state, sometimes in the greater six or seven state area, and we'd only ever flown twice. The other times it was my entire team and three coaches jammed on a big yellow school bus, and bathroom stops weren't as frequent as they legally should have been, in my opinion.</p>
<p>"Well, there's a restaurant up here, if I remember." Emmett said, and I knew he was hoping he was right. I thought it was hilarious that he was so uncomfortable. But I guess being a vampire, he hadn't had to worry about things like this in some time.</p>
<p>"There it is." I said, jabbing my thumb toward an exit sign that listed a few generic restaurants and a Holiday Inn. Only half a mile from the exit, we got there in no time and Emmett slid into the nearest parking spot he could. The restaurant, a 24-hour cafe, was busy this time of day. Emmett opened the door for me, and to keep from grabbing his hand as we walked into the restaurant, I folded my arms across my chest.</p>
<p>"How about a milkshake or something?" I asked Emmett. He nodded, and I left him to get us a table and made my way to the restrooms, which were in the back according to the large blinking sign.</p>
<p>I made it quick, trying to avoid my reflection as I washed my hands, but I looked up at the last second. My face was flushed, which was, no doubt, from Emmett's presence. My hair was damp from the rain, my lips slightly chapped. They still tingled from Emmett's kiss, and I couldn't help but shivering at the memory of that moment.</p>
<p>I shook my head, trying to clear it, and went back out into the restaurant. Emmett was sitting at a booth across from the bar, and the second I pushed open the bathroom door he looked up, as though only seeing me.</p>
<p>He wasn't the only one; a girl at the bar, who had obviously been eyeing him, followed his gaze to me, narrowing her eyes at me. I could practically hear her disgust as I took the seat across from Emmett. I smiled at her, reaching across the table for Emmett's hand. She may have legs that most men would drool over, especially in the short skirt she wore, and she may exude a raw sexuality with zero effort, but I had something, at least right now, that she didn't.</p>
<p>Emmett was with me, if only for the moment. For whatever reason he was drawn, in some way, to me, and that was far more valuable than blue eyes and D cups any day.</p>
<p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Emmett POV</strong>
</p>
<p>"So what's her problem?" I asked Kelly in a low voice. The girl at the bar was, and had been, staring daggers at Kelly.</p>
<p>"Eh, she's appalled that you're with me. She can't figure out why."</p>
<p>I cocked an eyebrow incredulously. Why would some random chick even care that I was sitting with Kelly?</p>
<p>Kelly rolled her eyes, as though annoyed that I didn't understand. "Don't you know? Hot people are only supposed to be with other hot people. She can't imagine what you're doing with...with someone like me."</p>
<p>So maybe Kelly wasn't hot, not in a conventional way. But hot chicks were a dime a dozen, a dime a thousand. Kelly wasn't hot, she was beautiful. So she didn't wear tight clothes and loads of makeup, so she was more athletic than feminine. She was still everything that I was coming to understand I wanted.</p>
<p>"You don't think you're hot?" Kelly asked, her arms folded across her chest.</p>
<p>"Never said that." I replied, "but I never said you weren't."</p>
<p>Kelly rolled her eyes again. "Details, Cullen," she said, waving her hand dismissively, and I could tell that she didn't really believe that I found her attractive. "Besides," Kelly continued, "it doesn't matter, really. I know what I'm not, so I guess it only matters what I am."</p>
<p>I nodded, because I had to agree. I was starting to understand that it didn't matter how Kelly wasn't like Rosalie, but it was how Rosalie wasn't like Kelly that mattered. And honestly that went for every other woman.</p>
<p>So it'd only been a few days that I'd known Kelly. So it was insane that a human and a vampire would have any sort of relationship outside of hunter and prey. So it was insane that I just kissed a girl I'd known for less than a week.</p>
<p>I think the insanity of it all was what made the most sense. It felt right, and I was sick of not letting myself feel things because of Rose's abandonment. Maybe this would all end horribly, or maybe it would be the best thing that happened to me.</p>
<p>Either way, I was determined to find out.</p>
<p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Angela POV</strong>
</p>
<p>I had wanted to do something more exciting with my appearance, add some make up or style my hair differently, but I'd been too nervous, too preoccupied. So it was nearing six in the evening and I was pulling down the long, flagstone driveway that led to the Cullen's house. Well, house, I suppose, was a relative term. Manor would have been more appropriate, or mansion.</p>
<p>It was a sprawling house set on acres of what had once been horse property. A fair size of the back lawns were kept expertly manicured, lined with hedges of rose and lilac bushes, and an impressive five or six gigantic weeping willows. Though none of my classmates had ever been to the Cullens' before, their yard was something the town always talked about. Mrs. Cullen made frequent trips to Olympia and even to Oregon for specific gardening tools, and I'd heard there was even a greenhouse on their property, and Mrs. Cullen had special plants imported from around the world.</p>
<p>I pulled to a stop on the side of the house, catching sight of my wallet as I reached over to lock the passenger side door. I smiled, remembering how Edward had waited for me after class, bestowing a rare smile on me as I made sure he was comfortable with me coming to his house for dinner.</p>
<p>I blinked, trying to regain myself. I was already scared of looking like a fool in front of not only Edward, but his entire family. I lifted out the batch of cannoli that, as I'd told Alice, my mom would make to thank Dr. Cullen for 'taking care' of Kelly while she'd been sick. The front door opened, and Edward came down the stars, moving with his usual ease.</p>
<p>"Hello," he said as he approached me, "may I?" And before I could reply he'd gently slid the cookie sheet from my arms and into his.</p>
<p>"Thanks," I said, it coming out more breathless then I'd intended. His eyes, the color of honey, met mine, holding them for a solid moment.</p>
<p>"Anytime." He finally said, leading the way into the house. He held the door open for me, with his free hand. The entryway was, in one word, beautiful. The walls were a terra cotta stucco, the floor a dark brown brick set in swirling patterns. There was a large, black wrought iron boot tray that held different size and colors of golashes. On either side of the door were small stained glass windows. An emerald green and ivory oriental patterned rug lay in front of the door, and an ornate mirror with the same scroll work as the boot tray hung on the wall opposite the door. A very pleasant smell permeated the whole area, a slight mixture of freshly baked bread and a little bit of Edward's cologne.</p>
<p>A voice called vaguely from deeper in the house, and Edward beckoned me forward with a wave. "My mother is...quite excited to meet you." He said, something in his voice reminding me of the way he usually spoke about Alice. "The kitchen is just up there." We walked side-by-side through the wide hallway which was hardwood floors and neutral walls.</p>
<p>I pursed my lips, trying not to feel as though I was the new girlfriend meeting my boyfriend's mom for the first time. It was ridiculous to think that Edward would think of me as anything more than a fellow student. No sooner had I thought these things than his hand found the small of my back. I was pretty sure my heart skipped a beat or two.</p>
<p>"By the way, you look very nice." He said, and before he could say anything else Mrs. Cullen came sweeping before us.</p>
<p>"Not nice, Edward, lovely. She's lovely." Mrs. Cullen was wearing tan slacks and a navy blue cashmere pullover. Her chestnut hair was free-flowing to her shoulders, and the only jewelry she wore was a gold wedding band and a delicate golden necklace. She looked to be in her mid-twenties and was all smiles. I noticed that, like each of her foster children, Mrs. Cullen's eyes were amber. A shade or two lighter than Edward's, but still the same general tone.</p>
<p>"Mrs. Cullen, nice to meet you, I'm- "</p>
<p>"Angela, dear, of course. Edward and Alice have told me so much about you. And please, it's Esme." Mrs. Cullen took me by the elbow and gently lead me into the kitchen.</p>
<p>I returned her smile, feeling at ease in her presence. I felt welcome, and it was probably something I shouldn't feel, because if I felt that I was wanted, then I would have a difficult time keeping what distance between us Edward would surely want. It sucked having feelings for somebody who was so far out of your league they hardly knew you existed.</p>
<p>Edward set the pan on the marble countertop, turning to face me with a furrowed brow, as though I'd said something he hadn't agreed with, though I'd said nothing at all.</p>
<p>"Dear, would you go find your father? It's rude to keep a guest waiting." Esme dismissed Edward, and they stared at each other for a moment, as though silently conversing, before Edward finally nodded and, giving me one last glance, left the room.</p>
<p>"That's better. Just us girls. Brownie?" Esme gestured toward a pottery plate filled with my favorite brownies, with cream cheese frosting and rainbow sprinkles. I wondered vaguely if I'd ever mentioned this tidbit to Alice, although I doubted it; we had never, as far as I remembered, talked about food.</p>
<p>"Thanks," I said, and Esme smiled again, and I couldn't help thinking that this was truly a mother's smile.</p>
<p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p>
<p>After my milkshake, the ride back to Forks seemed to take no time at all. Emmett ran the heat, and I'd put on some instrumental music. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew Emmett had pulled in front of a large house and was opening the passenger door for me. Nobody was home, although this wasn't odd. Dr. Cullen was probably at work, and Alice, Jasper, and Edward were still at school. Emmett was vague about where Mrs. Cullen would be, but I would meet everybody officially later anyway, so no worries, he'd said.</p>
<p>So we whiled away the time by a tour of the yard, and Emmett had even shown me a huge greenhouse that housed exotic plants I'd never even heard of, let alone seen. Apparently, Mrs. Cullen (Esme, Emmett had informed me) was a huge gardening enthusiast, and excelled in this field. She also grew a lot of plants and herbs that Dr. Cullen used for some of his holistic approaches to medicine.</p>
<p>"This is nice." I said, as Emmett and I took a seat on a swinging wooden bench near a line of quaking aspen trees. He slid his arm around my shoulders, and I leaned back against it.</p>
<p>"Agreed." Emmett said, and we sat like that for a long moment, before Emmett turned to me, a boyish grin on his face. "Hey, you wanna see my treehouse?"</p>
<p>
  <strong>oooo</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Emmett POV</strong>
</p>
<p>Kelly rolled her eyes as we approached the lattice arbor set in between two of Esme's favorite weeping willow's. "This is the most pathetic treehouse I've ever seen."</p>
<p>"Well, it will be a treehouse. Someday." I shrugged, dropping down onto the grass, my hands behind my head. "After I get some wood, or something. That's what treehouses are usually built out of, right?"</p>
<p>"Wow, that definitely sounds promising. At least you know where to start." Kelly said, plopping down next to me. She was quiet for a few seconds, then she reached out, fiddling with the bottom of my sleeve.</p>
<p>I swallowed thickly, then pulled my long sleeved shirt off, revealing my plain tee shirt under it. The warmth her fingertips held was very inviting.</p>
<p>It seems...easy for you." She said, tracing patterns on my bicep with her finger tips. I waited for her to explain. "It's just...it drove her crazy, being around humans. She...she lost her mind." It was the only time Kelly had ever said anything about her past experience with vampires. "She killed my parents without batting an eyelash. And yet...your family...it's kind of amazing. <em>You</em> are amazing."</p>
<p>"It just takes practice. And you have to want to resist." I shrugged. "After a while, you don't really notice the thirst."</p>
<p>"So...you don't want my blood?" Kelly asked, pulling her hand away from my arm.</p>
<p>Christ, could there be a more loaded question? My lust for Kelly- for the warm, thick blood that pumped through her body, for the taste of her skin as I sank my teeth into her neck...as I tore at her wrists...it was an instinct, an automatic response to her scent, to her closeness. But then there was the very undeniable fact that Kelly was easily the most interesting human I'd ever met. She was weirdly unique and even though she did a good job of hiding it, emotionally vulnerable on intense levels. Her eyes killed me with every glance, so deep and open, like they were open just for me. The one kiss I'd had with her was actually like having just one drop of blood; it left me wanting more. I'd been born into this world to be a protector, and now I felt like, with Kelly, I could finally do that.</p>
<p>"Uh," I said, scratching the back of my neck. "Rock," I held up one of my hands, "hard place," I held up the other, "me." I nodded toward the space between my hands.</p>
<p>"You are a rock." Kelly said, nudging me in the side.</p>
<p>"So?" I said, catching her elbow and running my palm up her arm, entwining our fingers.</p>
<p>"So, as usual, you're making no sense." She said, then gave a small laugh. "But I guess not much makes sense about us."</p>
<p>I shrugged, but before I could say anything Kelly opened her mouth, an embarrassed expression on her face. "Not that there is an "us", I mean, I don't expect you to care about me like that, or at all, I just mean- "</p>
<p>"Dinner!" Alice appeared, and screeched from the porch.</p>
<p>Kelly sighed. "I'm just an idiot. Well, time to play Keep Away with the truth." She didn't sound very enthusiastic about having to lie to her cousin, but I also knew that the Weber's had no clue about what had happened to Kelly's parents, so lying about vampires wasn't exactly new territory for her.</p>
<p>"Yep," I stood, pulling Kelly up with me. "Got your game face on?" I looked down at her, my arms around her in an instant, stealing one more moment of closeness.</p>
<p>She swallowed thickly, her hands gripping my sides. "Always." She said, giving me a genuine smile that I couldn't help returning.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Song used is Untouched by The Veronicas. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>